The Proposal
by SKRowling
Summary: Regina mills is a high powered book editor,But her Visa runs out and is to be deported. Then a thought occurs to her, she could get married... Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT no copyright infringement intended. SwanQueen/AU no magic Based on the motion picture The Proposal starring Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds
1. The Daily Routine

**A/N: hey there guys I'm SK. And I'm new at writing this fandom. I wanted to give it a try I think I'm finally comfortable enough. I hope you guys enjoy this don't be afraid to tell me what you think. I hope I get some new and very vocal readers because I love the reviews. Enjoy-S.K.**

* * *

**Regina**  
**6:30am**

* * *

I started my daily routine. Wake up jump on the treadmill with the latest manuscript. Belle has done it again. It's brilliant, now if I could get her to do an interview it would be fantastic.

* * *

**Emma  
7am**

* * *

I'm late! Shit! Forget a shower I ran to my closet a grey knee length Ann Taylor dress with leather accents, and my black riding boots. threw on some deodorant and brushed my teeth. I pulled my long blonde hair into a ponytail, grabbed my red leather jacket and headed for a cab. Regina would kill me if I got to the building after her.

* * *

**Regina  
7:30am**

* * *

That was a nice shower. I stepped out and dressed. My black D&amp;G blouse over a D&amp;G pencil skirt. I reached for my four inch Loubuitons brushed my short brown hair through applied my makeup and was ready to go. I reached for my phone and Called Belle. "Good morning Belle, how are you?"

"It's too early in the morning Regina"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your latest book it's a gem" I said laying it on thick. "You should do the View Belle"

"I don't know..." I hailed a cab and handed him a card

for directions so that I didn't have to interrupt the simpering idiot Author on the other end of the line.

* * *

**Emma  
7:45am**

* * *

One cab ride, and makeup application later, I get to the Starbucks and there is an infinite line. I sighed resigning myself to being late, when I hear "Emma!"

I looked over, and the cute barista Killian waved me over. "Hey!" I said with a smile.

"Two venti soy lattes, no sugar right?" He asked

"Yes!" I said gratefully. "Thanks Killian you are a lifesaver"

"Anytime Emma," he said I know I should have stopped to talk to him. Killian was more than cute. He was sexy as hell with his accent. Maybe British... Australian? Whatever he was sexy. I thought about that mans sexiness all the way to that building, where I was to face a dragon by the name of Regina.

I made it to the office in time and rush toward regina's office. The mail boy had different plans though. He ran over my toes and bumped me making me spill one of the coffees all over me and my dress. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I'm sorry Emma... I'm so sorry!"

"Shit..." I walked into her office and dropped her coffee off on her desk. I checked myself in the mirror and stepped out to talk to Katherine. "Give me your blouse and your skirt."

"Say what now?" Katherine asked incredulously.

"She will be here any minute, and if you don't want to incure her wrath we will swap now." I said and a text came in.

**Ashley: It is coming**

I took the phone and showed Katherine. She quickly stood and followed me to the ladies room.

* * *

**Regina**

**8:15am**

* * *

I Suppose I should feel more hurt that as soon as I walked into the building everyone scurried about trying to look busy. Cellphones out and texts announcing my arrival. They think I don't know this happens. I do. I like it. That means there is less bullshit I have to deal with as I walk in.

"Belle I promise that you are making the right decision. the View is the best platform to get you into the best sellers." I said. I couldn't help the grin spreading on my face. I had gotten a reclusive bookworm to come out of her silk cocoon and into the public eye.

Finally I walked into my office and dropped into my seat. "I'll send you the details later this week." I reached for my coffee as I hung up the phone. At the same time Emma, my assistant, walked into the room.

Truthfully I had hired her because she was serious eye candy. But she has proven herself a quite competent assistant. That I get to look at her in the clothes she wears is a bonus. Today's outfit was a little different for her. A white button up and a black pencil skirt conservative but that ass in that skirt...

"Miss mills, here are your messages. Also INS wants to get a hold of you about your Vis-"

"Yeah thanks, get the View on the line, I got Belle to agree to a sit down with them." I said as I took a sip of the coffee. I noticed something written on it. I looked up and Emma was heading out of my office. "Uh, Emma... Who is Killian and why does he want me to call him?"

"Uh... That's actually, my cup... Your coffee spilled." She answered sheepishly.

"You drink Soy lattes with no sugar?" I asked amused.

"Yeah, I don't just buy two cups of the same coffee in case one spills." She asserted. Of course you don't... Cute Emma.

I took another sip of the coffee, I tried not to show utter disappointment at how straight Emma was. I still get to look at her, and take delight that her sex life is probably null because of me. "Okay, we have to go fire Archie Hopper."

Emma bristled, "why do I... Isn't that your thing?"

"Sure... I just need a witness." I said and I walked ahead of her toward the man's office.

* * *

**Emma**

**8:45am**

* * *

I followed Regina to Archie's office. He isn't the greatest editor, but he is super nice to everyone. I kept my mouth shut. I just walked and stood off to the side. "Regina! Good morning!"

Regina walked in the room and admires Archie's Desk. It really is pretty impressive. "Archie, your desk is stunning. Is it new?"

He smiled proudly and stroked it lovingly with his hand. "It"s 18th century mission, so no... But it's new to me."

Oh well this news was about to fuck his whole day up. I leaned against his door frame and waited. "Have you talked to Belle? I need to send her a press package." The set up.

"Oh yeah, I've been trying to reach her... You know how difficult she can be." The stupid cover up.

"Really?" Uh oh, here she goes. "I talked to Belle this morning, she is doing the View!"

"Well I-"

"Here's the thing bug... If you had bothered to do your job before we'd probably have a better relationship with Belle, and she wouldn't be so difficult. So this is what's going to happen. You are gonna take two weeks to tie up some lose ends and then you are going to resign. We will let you leave with some dignity. Good day Hopper." Regina laid it all out and walked out of the door. I followed her closely. I didn't want to be left in the ashes. "What's is he doing?"

I looked back and looked at the window of his office as we walked to her office. "He's pacing... A little agitated." I reported.

"Oh Archie don't do it." She started a countdown and her steps slowed and as she got to one there was a shout from behind us.

"You bitch! You can't do this to me. You and your little girlfriend there will pay." My mouth dropped open, the hell? Regina has never... I would never... " So I didn't get one writer to do what we wanted, you don't care because maybe if you had a life outside of tis pla-

" Archie, if you stopped thinking with your pants for a minute and did your Job, you wold have realized when a writer just needed a little coddling. I will be expecting your resignation by the end of the day." Regina walked into her office and I just stood out there. Still stunned at what Archie had said.

"I'm straight." I mumbled. Katherine chuckled behind me.


	2. The Proposal

**A/N: Thanks for the faves and follows. don't be shy to tell me what you think! even if you hate it. Thanks.-S.K.**

* * *

**The Proposal**

* * *

**Regina**

* * *

I turned to Emma as she followed me toward my office. "Have security take Archie's Break Phone and have them put it in my conference room."

"Okay." She said trailing behind me.

"Bump the 9 am to 9:30 Till I can talk to the View about Belle's book."

"Sure, Hey Regina, did you read that one Manuscript I gave you?"

"Yeah and it was shit. It won't sell"

"Shit? That was the kind of book you used to publish not this pretentious crap Belle is putting out now." Emma insisted.

I stopped and looked at her. "Right… well I'm not buying it." I said then turned to walk into my office. "We're are going to be working this weekend to look through Archie's files and his manuscripts."

"THIS weekend?" Emma said stopping by her desk.

"Yes, this weekend. why do you have plans?" She nodded. "Well cancel them"

"But I was going home for Granny's 90th birthday…" I didn't want to hear the particulars I just kept walking. "Fine you know what, you're saving me from a weekend of misery anyway." She said I smirked as I settled into my desk.

* * *

**Emma**

* * *

I sat at my desk and sent out a memo about the bump in time for the staff meeting. Then I picked up the phone and called my mother. "Hello?"

"Hey mom."

"Emma! I can't wait to see you this weekend."

I groaned. "I'm not… I can't come this weekend. Regina is making me work."

"We haven't seen you in Three years!" My mom said. in the background I could hear my dad objecting angrily.

"Mom, I know… Tell Granny I'm sorry and I'll see you all as soon as I get a weekend." I said

"If we didn't bring Henry to you in the summers you'd never see your own son."

"I know mom, I miss him too and I know Dad is angry but I've worked pretty hard on this promotion and I'm not gonna-" I saw Regina approaching out of the corner of my eye and I switched up my speech. "We take our submissions very seriously and we will get back to you." I quickly hung up the phone and looked up at her.

She arched her brow. "Was that your family?" she asked

I nodded. "yeah."

"They ask you to quit?" She deadpanned

"Every single day." I answered and thankfully the phone rang at that very moment. "Miss Mills office?"

"Could you please send miss Mills to our office?" Mr. Gold said

"Okay." I said and hung up I looked at Regina who was waiting patiently. "Mr. Gold Wants you upstairs."

She grunted and rolled her eyes. "Okay, come get me in ten minutes we have a lot to do."

"Okay!" I said and turned to do some more work.

* * *

**Regina**

* * *

I headed toward Gold's office determined to get this meeting over with. "Good morning miss Mills." His secretary said. I ignored it though. I didn't really have the energy to exchange pleasantries.

"Good morning Mr. Gold I said walking into the office."

"Miss Mills! Congratulations on The View Thing." He said.

"Thank you!" I said with a smile. "This isn't about my second raise is it?"

He chuckled. Well, "Regina, do you remember when we didn't want you to go to the Frankfurt book fair because you weren't allowed out of the country while your visa papers were under review?"

I nodded. "Yes I do remember."

"And what… you went to Frankfurt didn't you?" Gold asked.

"Well we were going to lose Leopold to Viking I couldn't let that happen." I answered with a shrug.

"Unfortunately the U.S. Government don't care much about what Book publishers have to go through." Gold said leaning forward and picking up a piece a paper on his desk. "I just got off the phone with an INS officer."

"So we're good right?" I said confidently. I know I had forgotten to fill something out but really I am so sure I can make up for this.

"Regina your visa application has been denied, and you are being deported."

"Deported?" I said in shock.

"Apparently there was some paperwork that was not turned in on time. "He stated matter of factly

"Oh come on! I'm not even really an immigrant. i'm from Canada." I shook my head. "There has got to be something we can do."

"We can re-apply, but you have to leave the country for a year." Gold stated folding his arms across his chest.

"A YEAR?" I said. "Oh… Okay well I guess I can take care of everything from Toronto."

"Actually Regina, you can't be deported and work for an American company." Gold said.

"Oh my god." I said placing my head in my hands.

"We will just turn operations over to Archie Hopper."

What? "Archie Hopper?" there was no way that was happening. if Archie took over... "You mean the guy I just fired, Archie Hopper."

"One in the same Dearie." He said with a hint of a smirk that I really just wanted to slap off his face. "we are dying to have you here, but we have to get things done and there is no one more experienced."

"no way, no way… I'm begging you please."

"If there was any way that I could help you through this-" there was a knock on the door and Emma peeked in. "Excuse me we're in a meeting." Gold said.

"I'm sorry…" she said hesitating a little taking in the tense situation before her.

"What… what?" I asked exasperated. this is not the meeting that I need out from.

"Um… Mary from The View is on the line she is on hold…" Emma started. and I really wished she would stop talking I wasn't going to leave this meeting till I had a solution to my problem. "I told her you were otherwise engaged and she insisted so…"

She signaled with her head for me to follow her out, and I got an epiphany. Engaged. My bosses knew I was gay… Same sex marriage is legal in New York. I can get married now… and stay in the country. "Uh… " I signaled for her to come closer and turned to Gold. "I understand the predicament that we are in and I thought you should know…"

I looked at Emma. She was clueless of course as to what was happening but she walked into the room like she had extreme confidence in me and that's why she was the best candidate for this. "We are getting married." I took her hand and pulled her closer


	3. The Aftermath

**A/N: I know new writer to the fandom, no one wants to say anything. Makes it hard to write, believe me but I want to thank you guys for following because at least I know you all are reading. But do tell me what you think. Even if you want me to just stop writing the story I will believeme I have much more to write. I just found something new here so I thought I'd go for it. Enjoy this chapter-**

* * *

**Aftermath**

* * *

**Emma**

* * *

Wait a minute… what did she just say? "Who is… who is getting married?"

She looked at me intently. "We are getting married." she repeated and came to me with that smile painted on her face. she took my hand and squeezed

"We're getting married." I said with a nervous smile. I tried to look shocked as if I thought we weren't telling anyone yet. but really my brain was melting and I couldn't be responsible for what I was doing right then.

Gold furrowed his brow. "Isn't she your secretary?" he asked

"Assistant," I spoke up.

"Executive, assistant." Regina corrected. Then she laughed and looks at mr. Gold. "It wouldn't be the first time one of us fell for our secretaries right? Mr. Gold?" Gold shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Truth is Emma and I were two people that weren't supposed to fall in love… but we did."

I Shook my head, my body actively rejecting whatever it was that Regina was saying. I hoped that Mr. Gold could see the fakeness she was spewing "No." I said. but it sounded like I was agreeing with her.

"You know all those late nights, weekend book fairs, and… something happened." Regina stated.

I scoffed, but it sounded more like a nervous chuckle. "Something," I intoned.

she chuckled nervously. "Yes… we can't we can't fight it… no can't fight a love like ours." Then she wrapped her arm awkwardly around me. "So are we good.. here?" she asked "Are you happy with that Mr. Gold?"

"I wouldn't say I'm happy, Just make it legal okay?"

"Oh.. I guess we need to get ourselves over to the immigration office right away." Regina said beginning to back out of the room.

I followed her numbly. I nodded my head at Gold. "Sir" I said as goodbye and left the room with her mutely. I could see the rumor mill working. First her secretary and as we marched our way out to Regina's office I could see the IM boxes popping up everywhere. I just knew what they were talking about.

I looked out across the floor and all the dudes were leering at the two of us, one girl just looked at me and shook her head as if I were trying to sleep my way to an editing position. I walked past Katherine in my ruined dress and she was practically doubled over laughing. I glared at her and followed Regina who seemed oblivious… (come on who can be that oblivious) into her office.

I closed the glass door behind me and watched as she sat at her desk and began reading a manuscript as if nothing had happened. Mind you I still needed an explanation. I stood there and stared until finally she looked up. "What?"

"I don't understand what's happening." I finally said.

"Relax this is for you too." She said nonchalant.

"How is that exactly?" I asked getting more than a little frustrated. but remembering that she is my boss I kept my temper in check.

"They were going to make Archie Chief editor." She said simply.

"So naturally, I have to marry you." I continued indignantly.

"What's the problem, were you trying to save yourself for someone special?" Regina asked.

"Well… Yes I would like to think so. But maybe in your world every woman lives for her third or fourth marriage." I spat out. "By the way… this is illegal."

"They are looking for terrorist notebook publishers." Regina stated. Well she was damn close to a terrorist to me.

"Regina!" I said making sure I got her attention. "I'm not going to marry you."

"Sure you will, because then your dreams of changing the world with the written word will be crushed forever."

"How do you figure that?"

"Archie is going to fire you the moment I'm gone guaranteed." She said putting her red pen down. "That means that all the times we spent together, the late night food runs and work nights would all be for nothing and your dreams of being an editor are gone."

"Oh my god." I said in a whisper. she was right. Archie hated me because of her.

"Don't worry though because after an allotted amount of time we can get a quickie divorce but until that time… your wagon is hitched to mine. Okay?" she paused and the phone rang at my desk. "phone."

* * *

**Regina**

* * *

Emma and I went to the INS office. It was so ridiculously crowded. Regina mills does not wait in lines. I walked on past everyone on the queue. "Regina there is a line." Emma hissed, but didn't stop following me.

I looked at the first person in line and held up a finger. "Hey I just need to ask him something." I said then looked to the clerk in front of me. "Hi. I need you to file this fiance visa for me please?"

"Miss… Mills?" He asked I nodded. "Come with me please.

He lead Emma and i down a corridor and into an office. Emma sat limply on the Visitor's chair. she looked scared and even paler than usual. "I have a bad feeling about this." she whispered to herself as the INS officer knocked on the door before pushing in.

I stepped away from the door and he walked into the room, but I remained standing I didn't want him to think I was settling in for a long talk I had things to do. "Hi, Hello… I'm inspector Whale."

"Hi." I said. Emma just stared at him.

"I'm sorry about the delay, it's been a crazy day." He said politely. Emma nodded absently. She still had this haunted look in her eyes.

"Yes of course of course." I said agreeing with him I want this to stay as pleasant as possible. "We appreciate you seeing us on such short notice."

"Okay," he said. "First question is, are the two of you committing fraud so that Miss Mills can retain her position of editor in chief at Colden books?"

"That is ridiculous." Emma said immediately.

I furrowed my brow. "Where did you hear that?" I asked

"We had a tip from a man named-" he began.

"Would that be Archie Hopper?" I asked.

"Archie Hopper…" He reiterated.

"Oh… Poor Archie… He is nothing but a disgruntled ex employee." I reassured. "Look I know that you are busy with a room full of gardeners and bus boys to tend to if you can give us our next step we can just get out of your way."

Emma dropped her head in her hands and sighed. Mr. Whale chuckled and shook his head. "Miss Mills please." He said signalling for me to sit down. "Let me explain the process that you are about to go through. One will be a scheduled interview where I would put you each in a room and ask you the questions the two of you should know about each other."

I looked at Emma and and she looked confident. I looked back at Mr. Whale and kept myself from biting my lower lip. I didn't even know Emma's last name… well I know it starts with an S I have seen her signature ES on everything.

"Then I dig deeper." He continue. "I interview your friends, your family, I look at your phone records. And if your answers don't match at any point, Miss mills you will be deported indefinitely. And you young lady will have committed a felony. Punishable by a fine of $250,000 and a stay of up to five years in federal prison."

Emma turned a little green. But her mouth was set. I didn't really know what that meant. I didn't know her moods well enough to tell what was going through her head.

"So Emma… You wanna talk to me?" Mr. Whale asked. Emma shook her head. "No?" then she nodded her head. "Yes?"

"The truth is… Mr, Whale, that Regina and I were just two people that weren't supposed to fall in love but did." Emma said. Her voice was a little strained but to someone who didn't know her like I did would never be able to tell. "We couldn't tell our co workers because of my big promotion coming up."

"Promotion?" Whale intoned interested.

That little sneak… "We both felt that it would be inappropriate that I would be promoted to Editor…"

"Editor…" I said and nodded my head in agreement.

"While we were-" she said and gestured to me.

Mr. Whale didn't buy any of it I could tell so he went on to the next question. "So have the two of you told your parents about it?

"I would, except both my parents are dead, and I had no Siblings that I know of." I said.

"What about your family, are they dead?" He asked Emma.

"No." Emma said.

"NO no… her's are very much alive." I interjected. "So we are going up this weekend… to tell them. Granny's 90th birthday, it's gonna be a nice surprise." I said trying to sound as if I knew her. She looked at me and I gave her a knowing look. I do listen to her when she talks.

"Where is this happening?"

"In Emma's home Town!" I answered

"Where is that?" Whale asked. damn him I don't know why does he keep asking questions.

I laughed. "Why am I doing all the talking? It's your hometown Emma…" I said putting a little flirt in it. Emma smiled a fake smile. I could tell cause that little vain on the side of her right eye was twitching. "Why don't you tell him where it is?"

Her smile dropped the moment she turned to face him. "Storybrooke." She said.

"Storybrooke." I repeated.

"Maine." Emma stated finally.

"Maine…" Shit that's practically Canada… couldn't she have come from Miami or something?

"You're going to Maine This weekend?" Mr. Whale asked in disbelief

"Yes… that's where my…" I said reaching out. I wanted to run my fingers through her hair but it was in a ponytail so I settled for putting my hand awkwardly on her shoulder. "My Em is from."

She reached up to hold my hand and I quickly removed it. She sat hugging herself for a moment as Mr. Whale who I think doesn't believe anything we are saying we need to do a better job. "Okay, I see you on Monday for your interview. I'm going to have fun getting through this."

My phone Rang and it was Belle. I knew Emma would take care of the details I had an author to keep sane.

* * *

**Emma**

* * *

I was so pissed off at Regina. I felt so used. Trapped by this stupid circumstance and now I have committed a fraud. Her dragging my whole family into this… and Henry… Oh my god Henry. She doesn't know I have Henry.

"Okay," Regina said cutting into my thoughts. "What's gonna happen is we are gonna go up there pretend we're together, tell your parents we are engaged, We'll rent a Limo to ride up there with, I don't really want to drive and we can get some work done on the way."

She stopped walking, but I didn't I had to keep moving because I could kill her right now.

She finally looked up from her phone and stopped talking. "Hey what are you doing? Why aren't you taking notes?" she asked

I whirled on her. "I'm sorry were you not in that room?"

"What?" Regina said acting as if she were oblivious again… she was good at that. I glared at her. "Oh… that thing you said about getting a promotion? That was genius. He totally fell for it."

"I was serious. I am looking at a massive fine and five years in federal prison. That changes things."

"Promotion to editor?" Regina scoffed. "No way."

"Then I quit, and you're screwed bye bye Regina." I said and turned to leave yet again. "It has been a little slice of heaven."

"Wait! Emma!" she said following me. "Fine… Fine. If you do the Maine weekend and the interview you can consider yourself an editor."

"Not in two years, right away." I said stubbornly folding my arms across my chest. "And you'll publish my manuscript." Her eyes fell fell to my breast and she blinked back up at me.

"Ten thousand copies first run." she said.

"Twenty Thousand copies." I insisted. "And we'll tell my family about our engagement when I want and how I want. Now ask me nicely." I quirked an eyebrow and waited to see how much she wanted it.

"Ask you nicely what?" Regina asked.

"Ask me nicely… to Marry you." I answered.

"What does that mean?" Regina said with a horrified expression.

I smirked . "On your Knee."

She looked around and struggled to her knee. "Fine… does this work for you?"

"Looks good.." I said watching her in amusement.

"Willyoumarryme." she said it her words running together and if I didn't know what she was asking I would have missed it.

"Say it like you mean it." I teased. I was thoroughly enjoying this.

She glared up at me, then looked down at my legs under my skirt and looked back up at me taking my hand. "Emma… "

"Yes Regina?"

"Sweet, beautiful Emma… would you please with a cherry on top Marry me?" Regina said in a saccharine tone.

I looked up as if I had a choice to consider the question. "Okay, I don't appreciate the sarcasm, but I see that you really want this. I'll have the car come get you tomorrow." I said and walked away from her not helping her up from the floor knowing that in her stilettos and pencil skirt that would be a difficult task. I laughed to myself. hooray for small victories.

* * *

**A/N: So what'd ya think? Feel free to drop me a line below. you know, right there in that little box at the bottom. Go ahead don't be shy. TTYL-S.K.**


	4. The Family

**A/N: Happy Friday is snowing outside and I am so happy . Not because of the snow but because I finally got to talk to you readers about this story. Well here is the next installment. Enjoy**

* * *

**The Family**

* * *

**Regina**

* * *

There was a Knock on the door Early Friday morning. I opened it and there Was Emma in what looked like work out Clothes. Well… Leggings and an over-sized sweatshirt. but she was wearing boots. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she held a coffee out to me. "You ready?"

I looked down at my robed body and quirked a brow. "Ill be ready shortly be a dear and take my bags down for me?" I asked.

She looked at the bags and folded her arms across her chest. "Where the hell do you think you are going with all of that? We're going for a weekend not a month."

"These are my essentials Dear." I answered.

"Well you're on my time sister you carry your own bags." She said and lifted a stack of papers from under her arm and started looking through it. "See you downstairs."

With that she left. I huffed and quickly changed into something comfortable enough to travel in. A pair of slacks and wrap sweater. Finished it up with my stilettos and I began to drag my two suitcases and shoulder bag toward the Car. I had to say she wasn't such a Cad she did help me lift the bags into the trunk of the car.

once we were settled in our seats, I reached into my shoulder bag and pulled out one of the Manuscripts Archie had been working on.

Emma sat still looking at the same stack of paper she had been looking at before and she said. "Well these are the questions INS will be likely to ask us. Good thing is I know everything about you. problem is you don't know anything about me."

I looked at her and pulled the stack from her fingers. "You know all the answers to these questions about me?"

"Scary isn't it?" she said looking out of the window.

"Hmmmm." I said and looked for a random question in the pages. "What am I allergic to?"

"Pine nuts." she said and then mumbled mainly to herself. "And the whole spectrum of human emotions."

"I heard that." I stated.

"I wanted you to." she intoned.

"Do I have any scars?" I said

"Well I'm pretty sure you have a Tattoo" Emma said

"Do I really? Pretty sure?" I asked. how did she know?

"A two years ago your dermatologist called to ask you something about a q-switch laser. not knowing what it was I googled it and i learned they are used to remove tattoos." She said at the window. when she paused she looked at me. "But you cancelled your appointment. So what is it? Is it a tramp stamp of barbed wire warning any lover you might have away from the area?"

I sneered, "you know it's exciting for me to experience you like this?" I said sarcastically.

"Thank you…" she said I looked back at the paper and I could feel her eyes still on me. "you're gonna have to tell me where it is though." she finally said.

"I'm not, because we're done with that question." I said moving on. "Oh here's one. which place would we stay at yours or mine… um mine of course."

"Why wouldn't we stay at mine?" she asked a bit perturbed.

"Because I live in Central Park West, and you probably live at some squalid little studio apartment in Brooklyn with stacks of yellow penguin glasses."

"There is nothing wrong with penguin glasses." Emma stated.

I looked at her with a furrowed brow. "What are you six?"

She glared at me, and buried her face in the manuscript I had pulled out to edit.

* * *

**Emma**

* * *

I rode in silence the rest of the six hours it took to get to Portland, then finally getting into town at around two in the afternoon. I had the driver pull up to Granny's where I knew everyone would be. I couldn't wait another second to see Henry. "What is this place?" Regina asked looking around.

"It's the inn we will be staying at." I said pulling my overnight bag out and bounding into the Restaurant.

He saw me first, "Mom!" Henry shouted and slid off his chair and leaped into my arms. He was really getting some air for his little four year old body.

"Hey kid!" I said holding him so tightly. one of these days he was coming with me. I don't care what Neal said. I had been waiting to make Editor, and now Regina had given her word, so I can take him with me now. "Ugh I missed you so much."

"Emma!" Mom said coming to me. she still looked so young I hoped I looked as young as she does when I am her age. She hugged me closer to her.

"How have you been?" I asked

"Great!"

"Well Look who's here!" Granny said and came closer to me and hugged me. "About time you made it home."

"Ugh Granny I missed you." I looked around the room and asked. "Where's Dad?"

"Oh you know him, he's always working." Mom said

I nodded. "Oh never mind him, Your mom said you were bringing home a special someone."

"Ugh yeah…" I said

"Well, where is your man?" She asked again.

I turned around and watched Regina struggling with her bags. "She's right over there." I said pointing her out.

"I guess… the word Man is inappropriate" Granny said, and mom's eyebrows went into her hair-line

* * *

**Regina**

* * *

I walked into the Diner and there Emma stood with two other women and a little boy perched on her hip. She looked at me and without preamble she said. "Uh this is my mom, Mary Margaret." Mary Margaret reached out as if she were going to hug me. I reached my had out to shake it so she shrunk back and took my hand instead and shook it. "This is Granny, and This… is Henry… My son." Her son? she has a kid? "Guys this is Regina, my boss who is also my girlfriend."

"My pleasure." I said shaking each woman's hand. When I reached out for Henry's hand I said. "Hello dear!"

"My Grammy says you're a wicked witch." Henry said

Emma's mother had the decency to blush. "That was before… He's kidding."

"Oh… Okay… Um Thank you for letting me be part of this weekend." I said graciously. I could already tell this was going to be interesting.

"Oh no problem," Granny said. "We're glad to have you. lets get you settled in." Granny said and she headed back toward the door.

"Wait I thought, this was where we were staying." I protested.

"Nonsense, you will stay at our home." Mary Margaret said. "We have plenty of room and that is where Henry's things are. He has missed his mother so much and we wouldn't dream of having him be separated from her a moment longer."

"I don't think she is letting go of him soon either." Granny said and soon we were all inside a pickup truck. Granny stayed behind at the Inn and it was just the four of us.

We drove through town and I noticed all of the stores in town bore one name. Swan… then I noticed the label on her overnight bag. E Swan... Really? I turned to her and tried to get her attention from Henry for just a second. "Emma… Emma!" she ignored me. I reached out and punched her arm.

"Ow!" She said looking over at me.

"You didn't tell me about all of the family businesses honey." I stated tersely.

"Oh she was probably just being modest," Mary Margaret said.

"Oh..." I stated and we pulled up to a house. It was immense. "This is your home? Who are you people?"

Mary Margaret and Henry went up ahead, and Emma came up to me. " I'll help you with that." She reached into the truck and picked up my big bag. I got momentarily distracted with the ease in which she did that. I got a peek at her rear perfectly rounded encased in those leggings and just a peek of flesh just under her swearshirt as she lifted her hand over her head. "Ugh, you're gonna want to use your legs with that one." She said interrupting my thoughts. Then turned to heft her own bags out from the truck bed and continued to walk ahead.

"Why did you tell me you were poor?" I asked her as I caught up with her.

"I didn't." she answered.

"Then why didn't you tell me you were rich?" I asked.

"I'm not, my parents are."

"Only rich people say that." Emma shrugged and smiled continuing up the drive.

* * *

**Emma**

* * *

Granny was soon pulling up the Drive behind us, and Ruby hung out in the front waving. "Uh.. .um Mom. What's going on?"

"It's just a little welcoming party that's all." Mom said. Regina froze in place. she looked at me then at my mother and then at the house in front of her.

"Go on inside, Everyone is excited to meet you." Granny said from behind Regina.

"Oh good… " she said she looked at me. "Good… Party?"

"Yeah I guess so." I answered. "Come on, Granny is moving faster than you."

She sighed and she followed Mom, Granny and Henry in.

A little later after the both of us freshening up a little in the guest bathroom, Regina and I meet and mingle the guests. I haven't seen her shake this many hands since the last book convention. When we finally got a moment alone she said, "why didn't you tell me you were some sort of small town Kennedy?"

"How could I? you were in the middle of talking about yourself for three years." I answered and turned to go in the opposite direction and she pulled at me.

"Wait time out… we have got to stop arguing how are they supposed to believe we are in love if we are always at each other's throats?"

"I can pretend Regina. That is easy. but for you, you'll have to stop snacking on children while they dream." I answered. ugh this woman was irritating. I could so pretend even if I am not Gay. sexuality is fluid.

"Fine, when are we gonna tell them we're engaged?" She asked

"I'll pick the right mome-"

"Hey Emma!" I heard from across the room.

"Mrs. McKintrick!" I said as that was the only thing about that woman I remembered. "This is my… Regina." I made the introduction.

"Pleasure to meet you." Regina stated

"So I always wanted to know," The woman asked me. "What does a book editor do?"

"That is a great Question." I heard from around the corner. It was my dad. "You must be Reggie." He said to my date.

"Regina," She corrected.

"David, pleasure to meet you" He said

"The pleasure is mine," The ever proper Regina stated.

"What does an editor do besides smooch with the authors and go out and get bombed.?"

"Sounds like fun." Mrs. McKintrick said. "No wonder you like being an editor."

"No you misunderstand. Emma is just an editor's assistant." Dad said taking a sip from his glass. "Reggie here is an editor."

"Regina" My boss said through gritted teeth a mix of annoyance and a little embarrassment.

"She's actually Emma's boss." My father finished. I seethed. He didn't have to do that and Regina looked a little embarrassed for me. "I'm gonna go get a refill." he said and walked off.

The McKintricks walked away and Regina turned to me. "Charming." she said placing a hand on my lower back.

I rolled my eyes and walked toward my father. He wanted to have it out… Fine. lets have this out. "That was an awesome first impression dad!"

"What the hell Emma?" He said turning back to me just as angry as I was at him. "You show up here after so much time with a woman you hated and now she is your girlfriend? Since when are you gay?"

"I just got here, how about Hi Emma how are you? I missed you."

"Just never figured you for a woman that would use her body just to get ahead."

"I will have you know that that woman in there is one of the most well respected editors in the industry." I stated.

"She's your meal ticket and you know it." Dad sighed. "And you brought her home to meet your mother and your son? Need I remind you, that you have never before shown any sign of liking girls?"

"No, no, no, no dad, she's not my meal ticket, she's my fiancee." I said quietly. He was infuriating lately. Yes I get that I probably shouldn't have left my child behind to work what seemed to be a dead end job. Dad had been supportive at first, but he mistakenly thought I'd come running back home because I couldn't make it out there.

"what did you just say?"

"You heard me." I answered. "I'm getting married." I said and walked away.

* * *

**Regina**

* * *

I stood off to the side. I'd had enough of these people. They were so… quaint. Then this tall woman came up to me carrying a tray. "Hi… hors d' oeuvre?"

I looked her over. she was gorgeous for sure, but she was no Emma Swan. I smiled and tried to walk around her. "No thank you."

"Oh do try!" She said taking one and putting it into my mouth. "Made them myself"

This thing had nuts in it… I kind of panicked. What if they were pine nuts? no... not pine nuts, pecans. I gave a sigh of relief but i still couldn't stand the texture. It made me nervous. From the distance, I heard. "Ladies and Gentleman, I have an announcement to make." I tried to chew what I had as to not to seem rude. "Regina and I are getting married!" I spit out the food in my mouth out of shock. What the hell…

"I'm so sorry." I apologized to the woman.

"Ruby... It's okay I get it." She said with a twitch to her lower lip. "You are one lucky girl."

I smiled at the stranger and walked toward the entrance of the Great room. "Where are you Honey?" Emma said.

I looked around the corner and walked gingerly up to her.

* * *

**A/N:Thanks again for all the follows and favorites and REVIEWS! you are the best! till next time- S.K.**


	5. The Announcement

**A/N: It's Friday! here is the next installment of the story. I have had the pleasure of talking with some of you and I have already made 1 reader friend I'm happy. I have been reading some amazing Swan Queen too and I take recommendations in Spanish and English because... well That's what I can read I can do french too... but that will take me an eternity LOL. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you Read it and Like it let me know it- S.K.**

* * *

**The Announcement**

* * *

**Emma**

* * *

Regina looked like she was about to murder me. But she took it well and stood by me as family and friends began to pop champagne. She took one from Ruby with a smile and turned to me. "You call that the right time to make the announcement?"

"Yes… Yes I did." I answered. She took a swig of the Champagne put the glass down on a passing tray and picked up another.

"Well that's-"

"Emma!" she was interrupted. we turned to look to the source. I couldn't help it. I always light up when I see neal. He was my first love, even if I really didn't love him anymore. He was the father of my child.

"Neal! Oh wow." I said and hugged him. He gave me a firm, lingering hug. "I didn't know you were here"

"Henry wanted it to be a surprise" He said, at the mention of him. The four year old ran and hugged both of our legs

"S'Prise mommy!" Henry said, I lifted him up and hugged him to me.

"Sure was a surprise." I stated. I looked at my es and smiled. "How have you been?"

"I've been great, Just being dad and working is great." he said. I nodded. It figured he would rub it in my face that he got to see Henry every day, where I didn't.

"Yeah, This little guy is awesome." I said.

Neal looked at me, and smiled, that smile that Only I know. I don't know what he saw in my eyes because he blinked and turned his head toward Regina. "We're being rude… Hello." He said and I turned to see my fiancee her sharp eyes focused on us.

"Oh, Yeah . Regina, this is my Ex… Henry's father Neal."

"Hello dear." she said taking his hands and praising him.

"Neal this is Regina, my Fiancee"

"Wow…" Neal said and picked Henry up. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Regina said. Neal looked at her, then at me. he looked a little confused but he didn't call me out on the fact that he knew I was straight. I insist that sexuality is fluid. Id' like to think that if a transgender, transsexual or transvestite appealed to me as much as guys usually do, I'd be with them too. I guess that would make me Pansexual wouldn't it?

"Did I miss the story?" Neal asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What story?" Both Regina and I asked.

"Of how you proposed." He clarified.

"Oh do tell us!" Mom said excitedly.

"We'd all love to hear how you snagged this straight girl." Granny finished.

"Please Emma?" Mom said again.

"Um…" I said looking at Henry and my family I didn't actually want to make up the lie. My family would know. They always knew. "Regina, proposed so I'll let her tell the story."

Regina glared and me. I smirked in her direction and sat with Henry on my lap. "Well…"

* * *

**Regina**

* * *

I guess I can understand why she didn't want to say anything. these people knew her well and could probably spot the lie. But that stupid smirk on her face made me want to mess with Blondie a little. "We had been seeing each other in secret for a year. You know how it is, a boss and her assistant our relationship seemed…"

"Well she would have gotten in trouble really. " Emma said.

"Yes well, Emma liked the sneaking around. so around our first anniversary, Emma started to talk about more. Luckily in New York being discreet is easy when you can get lost in a sea of faces. But more, required a commitment that She had…" I looked around I saw how skeptical the people around me looked. "She had previously completely rejected."

"Well, she was a dragon lady… but once I got to know her like I do… " Emma said and looked me over. "Well look at her she's hot."

I smiled at her. "Thank you dear." I said then turned to my audience. "I simply had better things in mind."

"Yes… because I too am hot… and she had fallen hopelessly in love with me."

"Hopeless dear?" I said and rolled my eyes. "You were the one mooning over me , looking through bridal magazines and finding matching attire, essentially planning the wedding before I even asked."

"That was because I had totally saw your Jared receipt. she always looked so nervous when we were alone. I swear she almost asked me three times and changed her mind. My girl is not subtle."

"You are the one with the commitment issues dear."

"Just because I didn't u-haul it after a week of dating you does not mean I have commitment issues." Emma stated.

"You have commitment issues." the man Neal said. I quirked an eyebrows

"Not wit me she didn't no… she wanted to keep her virtue." Ruby laughed in the corner of the room. Emma shot daggers in her direction.

"Let's not bring those things up, I want to hear the story!" Mary Margaret

"As I was saying." I said looking around the room. "Emma knowing that she was my employee didn't want to live in my home because she didn't want a trace that I was violating some harassment law."

"Just looking out for you babe." Emma stated.

"Anyway. I stayed home 'sick' one day, and sent her a bouquet of flowers at work. and I sent her on a little errand from the note on the flowers."

"she sent me on a scavenger hunt, that finally led me to a key to her apartment asking me to move in."

"Well I needed her to find me at home. and I wanted her to start making my home hers, so .."

"When I got to the apartment, she was there… Naked…"

"Fully clothed-"

"on her knees, with nothing but a ring."

"I was standing…" I corrected yet again.

"surrounded by rose petals." Emma finished. Okay that part was fine.

"Where's the ring?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I had to get it re-sized, she has massive fingers."

"Hey!" Emma said.

I leered at her. "I love your fingers Emma." she blushed and turned away.

Her family chuckled around her at her embarrassment "How about a kiss!" said Granny.

Both of us shook our heads. we hadn't ever done that, and didn't think it would be necessary this soon. "Aw… come on!" Mary Margaret said. then chants of Kiss her kiss her rose through out the living-room.

Emma turned to me and pecked me tersely on the lips. "Make it a real kiss.!" granny shouted.

"Yeah mommy." Henry said standing between her and looked down at her son and smiled. Then she looked at me the look in her eyes full of love that had been meant for her son was still there before it gradually changed to blatant indifference toward me. She looked at my lips. I liked min and leaned forward. our eyes open focusing on anything but the kiss. Then her lips parted slightly and out of reflex I deepened that kiss.

loud cheers went up throughout the house. I couldn't wait for this party to end.

* * *

**Emma**

* * *

That fucking Kiss… I had never felt anything like that. Yeah I had never kissed a girl before. but… I wanted more. It was soft, warm and it was with the hottest woman in the world in my point of view. I could do that again. I WANTED to do that again.

The rest of the party I walked around in a daze deep in thought about my Fiancee and those lips. I could fall for her. "Nah it's hormonal. That woman is a bitch." I told myself. But I watched as Ruby and Mom and Granny all converged on Regina.

"You're right, she's super hot." I heard from my right.

"yeah she is." I agree.

"I can see why you stayed away for three years." Neal said. "But the kid Misses you like Crazy."

"I miss him so much. I want to take him with me. I'm good now. and I'm getting married so…"

"You can't take him from me." Neal said.

I quirked an eyebrow. "But I can.. you don't have custody of him at all. for two years, you weren't even in his life. You're back here with your dad working and things are stable but that doesn't change the fact that I nurtured and provided for him from the start."

"He needs you more now than he ever did, but you're gone." Neal said.

"Are you not hearing what I said. He is going to be coming home with me." I answered and walked away. "Are you sure your wife will allow it. she doesn't look like the Kid Type."

"She marries me, she marries Henry. If she doesn't like it she can stuff it.." I said and headed toward my Fiancee.

"Are you tired?" I asked leaning closer and putting my hand on her lower back.

She nodded. "I could really use a rest."

"I'll go have my mom show us to our rooms." I said and headed for mom's direction.

* * *

**A/N: We got the Kiss... It got Emm thinking at least! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. I am going to try to up date this story every Friday, since it has picked up more attention. If you like it do leave a comment. 'Til next time, Much Love!- S.K. **


	6. The Arrangements

**A/N: Hey sorry I am late but I am in the middle of a swinging birthday bonanza. all three of my children have had b birthdays this past week and a half and I have been busy moming. Okay, back to this we get to visit with Henry a little. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Arrangements**

* * *

**Regina**

* * *

"Well…" Mary Margaret said opening the double doors to a room upstairs. "This is your room."

The room was extraordinary, It had a large four poster bed and wood paneling along one wall. Decorated richly in warm colors. It was a master bedroom, though I don't think it was THE master bedroom. It had feminine touches through out. "This is exquisite." I said looking around. Emma lived her life the way I had worked my entire life to become.

"Why Thank you." Mary Margaret said and looked at Emma who walked into the room with her hands in her sweatshirt pockets.

"So, uh… where's Emma's room?" I asked.

"Oh…" Mary Margaret said blushing a little. "we aren't of the illusion that you two … don't sleep in the same bed." She laughed.

I nodded "Oh… Okay. Glad we're clear on that." I looked at Emma.

"This is my childhood bedroom… well it's where I moved once Henry was born and he took my bedroom next door." Emma answered Lifting the duffel bag she had brought with her and pulled a toothbrush out.

"So I hope it is okay that she sleeps in here with you." Mary Margaret said with a laugh.

"Oh we're huge smugglers." I answered trying to make that sound normal.

"Huge." Emma stated and headed for the bathroom. Mary Margaret looked at her strangely because apparently Emma was not a smuggler. Huh, you learn something new everyday. I mean what girl doesn't like to snuggle?

Mommy Can you read me a story?" Henry said running into the room with a book. He stopped and looked at me. He looked around for his mother "Where is mommy?"

"Mommy is getting ready for bed honey, you should be in bed." Mary Margaret stated.

"Grammy I wanna be wif mommy." Henry stated

"Mommy and your new Momma here have to get settled Henry." Mary Margaret insisted. I blinked at the name momma I looked at the boy.

"You read to me?" He asked me. My eyes widened and I looked for Emma. "Please."

"Uh…" I started to stammer. "Sure." I stated his little face lit up at me and I looked up at Mary Margaret. "It's quite alright and Emma will be in shortly. I don't think it will do any harm."

Emma's mother smiled at me and nodded her goodnight. I looked down at the child with the big book in his arms that read Once Upon a Time on it's cover. Fairy tales. Emma has been reading him the classics. "which story would you like to hear?" I asked the child.

"The one with Princess Emma." He answered. I frowned I had never heard of that one.

"Show me." I said and watched as he flipped the pages. He pointed at a picture of a baby and I looked over the story quickly before beginning to read. It was apparently a sequel to Snow white and the seven dwarfs. I began to read and it was a story about while Snow ruled her kingdom and her stepmother the evil queen enacted some sort of curse but someone built a wardrobe to put Emma Snow White's new born into. But once the wardrobe had Emma within it The page after was missing.

* * *

**Emma**

* * *

I walked into the room and listened as Regina red Henry the story about snow white. She got to the part where Emma was put in the wardrobe and I moved toward them. "That page has been missing since I got the book. I still don't know why that's the Kid's favorite story." I stated sitting next to Henry on the bed.

She handed the book to Henry and stood. I'll just go Freshen up then." she said stoically. She had been so different with Henry. softer than I had ever seen her. more pliant and completely involved with the story.

I watched her go into the bathroom and Henry straddled my lap. He held my face in both his little hands and said. "Do you Lobe her mommy?"

My eyebrows shot up to my hairline. "why kid? Do you like her?"

"She reads really pretty. she makes cool voices like you do." Henry said and he put hi head down on my chest I know he is going to fall asleep in no time. "She's really pretty too. Mommy?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Can I sleep here with You and momma Gina?" He asked I looked up a Regina was coming out of the bathroom catching that last question. she nodded and turned to brush her hair before bed.

"Sure honey." I said and soon I heard his soft snores. I held him tightly against me and kissed the top of his head. I never wanted to miss another moment like this. "I'm bringing him home with me." I said softly as Regina walked back to the bed.

"I wouldn't dream of you leaving him behind. Especially since we are supposed to be starting a family it would be selfish." She looked at his face and reached a hand out to run her fingers through his hair and stopped herself. "He is a wonderful child."

I smiled and slid the sleeping boy off of my chest and on to the bed. He snuggled into me as I settled back into the pillows. My King sized bed was large enough to fit the three of us comfortably, But Regina didn't know whether she wanted to settle into the bed or walk across the room to the couch. "Just get in the bed, I know you won't touch me unless you have permission. I am not a homophobe." I stated.

She flinched. I guess she hadn't thought of me not actually being gay at all. Though I had. because why in the world was I allowing this to happen. Why was I playing this part. This woman was insufferable. yes she was my boss , but I didn't have to say yes to any of this.

She got into the bed and turned out the bedside lamp. "Good night Miss Swan." she said.

"Good night…" I answered and before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

* * *

**Regina**

* * *

She fell asleep quickly, and I was left alone with my thoughts. Up until now I hadn't allowed myself to think much about the fact that I've wanted to be in a position like this with Emma for as long as she had been working for me. Her and I (minus the toddler) in a bed together. I hadn't thought that she would reject me if I wanted her . Not that she had. But she isn't gay. By her life she has lived it is clear.

So the odds that the kiss we gave each other earlier that night did the same things to her that they did to me is highly unlikely. That Kiss… That kiss was electrifying. It is a sign that if I continue to kiss her, Emma swan could be my undoing.

I lay there awake that night, just looking at her peaceful face sleeping. I wanted to kiss her eyes open. I wanted to see something other than disdain come from her yes. I watched her sleep, until my eyes closed .

There was a ring from my phone. It woke me from my slumber to find myself wrapped tightly around Emma. Her eyes blinking sleepily at me and noticing the tangle of me on her. "sorry." I said.

I let go of her right away and started searching for the sound of my phone. "Where's Henry." Emma asked looking around as she sat up on the bed. There was a giggle a gurgle and a flush in the bathroom. That sprung me into action. I ran straight through to the bathroom where there was a giggling boy at the toilet bowl.

"What have you got there?" I asked peering into the bowl. "Oh my god… Oh my god."

Emma ran into the room. "What happened?" Emma asked peering over the bowl. "Henry!" She screamed and reached into the bowl to retrieve a soaked through phone.

"Belle was calling me I know she was, she is the only one that calls me this early." I said in hysterics.

"Don't worry, we will go into town buy you a new one okay?" Emma stated. "And you little boy, are in serious trouble." She led him out of the room and I suppose toward his own.

I looked at my ruined phone and sighed. I peeked out of the bedroom and down the hall as Emma stepped out of the adjoining room. "Hey, can I borrow your computer?" I asked.

"Help yourself." Emma said and headed down the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: That was all we had a little family bonding time. I know this is for sure a super short chapter blame it on the parties or the fact that I wanted to make this room look more like her. I will be attempting to keep to a schedule for this story every Friday. Forgive me if sometimes it comes in later and most of the time with some horrible mistakes that I make and don't bother to look back at my errors. If you read this, and you love it please let me know in put a comment on the box below give me a review it feeds my soul. 'Til Next time, Much love!-S.K.**


	7. The First Day

**A/N my machine decided to make me redo all edits to this document so you guys had to wait a little longer my bad!. I hope however that you enjoy this just in time for Valentines day. I love you all for reading so this is my valentine for you!**

* * *

**The First Day**

* * *

**Regina**

* * *

I walked out of the house after breakfast. This family was just so… together. It was starting to weigh on my conscience that Emma and I were lying to them. Well… sort of. I mean we would be gone soon and I wouldn't have to worry about seeing them again except for occasional visits that I am sure Emma will subject me to.

Marriages never last anymore, people break up all the time they won't even get a chance to get used to me before I was gone for good. I had gotten on Emma's computer to begin the paperwork for her to be promoted. as soon as we were back to New York, I would just send them in.

"Momma Gina?" I heard beside me. I blinked and looked down at the boy.

"Regina." I corrected.

"I know," He said. "It's too hard to say with momma in front"

"Then don't call me momma." I said getting down to his level.

"But… You said you are gonna marry my mommy." Henry said confusion in his eyes.

I nodded. "I am," I said sitting next to him on the steps. "But you have a mommy and a daddy right?"

"Yeah." He said

"So you don't need another mom. I can be your Regina." I explained.

"Okay Momma Gina." He said. I gave him a playful glare and he giggled. I laughed along with him. This was one charming kid.

* * *

**Emma**

* * *

I had watched Henry walk out of the door and Looked out to make sure that he stayed in the porch. When my eyes followed him out of the window I spotted Regina there and relaxed a little. He wasn't alone. That was the one thing that I was happy about having left Henry here in Storybrooke. The town was small and safe he could play outside like normal kids in a way he will never be able to do in New York.

Regina looked down at my son then got down to his level to talk to him. I watched as she spoke to him and her face and stoic ways softened as she did. She didn't touch him but she smiled and the look in her face just melted me. I bit my lip as I watched her laugh with my child. She had made him giggle. My body began to tingle and I knew there was definitely something there I needed to explore.

"She is good with him." Mom said startling me.

"Yeah, She is." I whispered. "He's coming home with me mom."

"I suppose, I knew that." Mom said running her fingers through her short pixie cut hair. "Can you let Regina know that we will be leaving in a few minutes?"

I looked at my mom with a furrowed brow. "Where are we going?"

"Not you," Mom said. "My daughter in law and I will be doing a bit of a tour of the town. A girls day."

"I'm a girl too." I scoffed.

"Yes but your son wants to spend the day with you, and he is no girl." Mom said.

I sighed, "fine."

"Your dad wants to talk to you too." mom said and my head dropped as I walked out on to the porch.

"Hey Kid, Go get your dinos we're going to story time at the library." I said sending my excited toddler back into the house. Regina stood to face me the smile she had fading little by little.

"I'd love a trip to the library." she said.

"You get to go with my mom, do girly things." I said

"What?" Regina said. "No I don't want to go."

"you have to." I said.

"Why? what are we gonna do."

"you'll go shopping see the historic sites. stop by the magic well."

"I don't want to do any of that!" Regina said.

I looked over my shoulder discreetly and saw my mom and dad staring out at me. At us. "They think we're having an argument."

"We are having an argument." Regina answered folding her arms across her chest.

"Well stop it I really don't need the questioning right now." I said pulling at her arm to uncross them.

"Kiss me then." Regina said. "Pull me into you and kiss me."

I pulled at her and brought her closer. Then I ran my hands down to her hips and pulled her closer still, and I kissed her. She opened her arms out as if she were shocked. Then slowly she brought her arms around me. one palm resting on my lower back and the other on my upper then traveling up to the nape of my neck. when she had me wrapped around, she licked at my lip and then nipped at it pulling my mouth open. He tongue slid into my mouth. I nearly lost my breath right then and there. It felt so good to let her explore my mouth. Then her hand traveled south and cupped my ass.

I stiffened and broke the kiss. I leaned forward and murmured. "You touch my ass again I am going to pull of your finger nails with pliers and make you eat them. okay?"

She chuckled low in my ear and stepped back. She looked at me and wiped at the corner of my mouth. "I think you protest too much. Miss Swan."

"You're lucky you are marrying me Or I'd file a harassment suit." I said and walked away from my fiancee.

She laughed and followed Henry inside. I could hear my dad out in the garden the way he always did when he was home and had to think. He stood back there and putted around (the golfing kind) until he came up with a solution to his problem. Apparently the problem is me as he had summoned me to him. "Hey," I said walking up behind him.

"Hey, Emma."

"You wanted to talk to me?" I said as he swung at the bright orange ball.

"Apparently, I wasn't very forthcoming with you and Regina last night and I have to apologize.. but I didn't even know you were interested in women and now we find out you're getting married."

I nodded, I know that if Henry told me he was getting married like that I might actually have a stroke. So I get his point of view. "That's a start."

"I've been going through my retirement plans here and It got me thinking. Been working so hard here in Storybrooke with our businesses then helping the mayor run this town, It would be nice if I could make sure my businesses were pass-"

"Passed down to some one. I have heard this speech before." I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Hell Emma I've been patient with you messing around in New York playing publisher but you need to come home now. Be with your son and get in this business for good."

"Dad, I wish I could have been that person for you. The kid that stayed home, married who you wanted, and took up the family business. But you can't stand the fact that I find my happiness in an office reading books. I don't care if I am rich Dad. I just want to be happy."

"What about Henry?" he asked

"What about him? He is happy with you and mom. He is coming home with me after this weekend and then he will be with me simple as that."

"I just wish-"

"I don't really care what you want. You know what? Apology not accepted. I have to go, I told Henry I'd take him to the library for story time." I stated and walked away from my enraged dad.

* * *

**Regina**

* * *

I spent an entire day with Emma's mother and Granny who is apparently not her grandmother. No one actually knows her real name. Not even she remembers. She is the grandmother of the town.

I hadn't seen Emma at all except when she and Henry just happened to be coming out of the library as the foot tour that the Mayor… AKA Emma's mother had been taking me on had happened by it.

It was eight in the evening and the sun was still out here in Maine. It looked like five instead of eight. It reminded me of home a little. Toronto was still south of where I was standing. But I digress…

Emma's mom took me to a bar. "You better brace yourself, this is where my granddaughter works," Granny said.

I looked at the old woman. "Your real granddaughter?"

"That's right. She is the only one in town that does this and she brings in loads of money." Granny said proudly.

Then the music shifted and there was a spotlight on a stage. "I heard there is a bride to be in the audience!"

Ruby stepped out with a waitress outfit like the one she wore at the mayor's mansion, except there was far more skin than necessary exposed. She began to dance and it was the most vulgar thing I had ever seen. I would hardly call it dance, it was more like an epileptic writhing on heels.

Frankly I had seen epileptic seizures with more grace.

Then she descended upon me. She placed a bridal style veil on my head and proceeded to give me a lap dance. Just then, Emma's ex sat at my right and smirked. Ruby was beautiful really, and her breast in my face were nothing to sneeze at, but I was for a higher class of woman. "You know she won't get off unless you try to touch her."

I looked at him confused. "Isn't the rule not to touch?" I asked.

"Yeah, but Ruby is a freak." Neal said with a laugh. so I put my hands on her thighs and she pushed her tush backward bringing her breast even closer to my face and walked off of me. I felt filthy. I shook my head and stood.

I looked at Mary Margaret and said. "I need some air."

She nodded, and I almost ran out of that place. I took off that stupid veil and sighed looking out at the town in it's twilight. it was finally sunset at almost nine. I closed my eyes against the sun feeling it's rays on my face.

This sleepy little town with incredibly weird people… I would never have guessed something like this knowing Emma. Yes she was witty and sarcastic, but she and her family seemed to be the most normal people in a community of colorful characters.

"There you are." I heard from behind me.

"Yes, here I am." I answered putting on a fake smile. I hated this man.

"How are you holding up?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm fine… Just working on my tan." I said. He chuckled handsomely, made me hate him more.

"Yeah, The Swans can be overwhelming at times." He said nodding. I agreed with him supposing he could give me some insights on the woman I was to marry. "This is a little different than New York huh?"

"Little bit… Little bit." I said then I looked at this man. "You ever been?"

"For a visit once, Brought Henry to Emma when you wouldn't let her up for his birthday last year. I left for a little while, but leaving Storybrooke was always Emma's dream not mine."

"How serious did the two of you get?" I asked curious now.

"Well we dated all through high school and through Emma's College. Her senior year in college, she got Henry, so…"

"And you guys broke it off because?" I asked

He looked truly regretful now. Looking out to the sun set and said somberly. "When we found out about Henry I proposed. I wanted to settle down and raise him together and…"

"She said no…" I answered.

"She wanted to be able to still leave. I couldn't take the rejection so I left instead and I didn't come back for three years."

"You wanted to punish her by rejecting your child?" I asked incredulously.

"Stupid I know. I wasn't even here when he was born, but by the time I got back, She had found that Job in New York and she was gone." He sighed. "Anyway, you're a lucky girl. Emma really is the best woman in the world." then he laughed and shook his head. "You obviously know that already."

"Yes I do…" I said thoughtfully looking at the stars from the darkened sky. "Very lucky."

"Well, again congratulations." he said as the door to the establishment opened again and a few people ambled out. "Oh, looks like Ruby is wrapping it up!" Neal said and walked back into the club.

I peeked in and saw the nearly nude woman dance around a chair. I shuddered and looked back out on the town.

A little later, Mary Margaret and I headed back to the mansion. She laughed, as she spoke of Ruby who had been a friend of hers for years before she knew this side of her. "I had never seen her be so out there. She was in rare form today."

I laughed. "It was rather int-" We were interrupted by the vision of Emma pounding at a Kung Fu dummy at the well lit side patio of the house. she was wearing her ear buds so she didn't hear her mother call as she punched and blocked those bits of wood as they spun. "What is happening?"

"Something's up Regina, it's best if we leave her to blow off some steam." Mary Margaret said as she headed straight into the house. She found her husband in the living room watching some sporting event or other, I wouldn't know which. She picked up the remote, and turned the Television off.

"Hey! I was watching that!" He protested.

"Why is Emma beating the crap out of that old dummy again?" she asked angrily.

"Maybe she's getting ready for a tournament. What?" he said feigning ignorance.

"I'm… I'm tired I am going to go upstairs and wash Ruby's coconut oil off of me." I said

Mary Margaret smiled at me, "Oh sure.. Okay."

"I had a great day today, thank you." I told the mayor. She nodded again and I could tell she wanted to get back to this argument. One that I am so sure is an old one.

"What did you do?" she asked the moment my back was turned.

"I didn't do anything," he denied. "I mean, I just had a frank conversation with her about her future."

"Oh well yeah… that's a good idea… that's a great idea David 'cause she will never come home now." She answered her voice increasing in volume and menace with each word. I was so surprised my steps slowed. "She is my daughter, and I only get to see her every other month for an hour because of you. Because of you. You are gonna be supportive of her marrying Regina and that is that." she argued.

I caught a glimpse of Henry sitting just at the head of the stairs. I stared up at him and put my hands to my lips to signal for him to keep quiet. He looked so sad up there. I went up to him and led him back to his bed. "Will you read to me the story of Emma?" he asked me

I nodded. "Sure, but will you wait for me in your bed? I will be in shortly after I shower."

"Okay Momma Gina." Henry said and headed to his room.

* * *

**Emma**

* * *

I walked back into the house, my parents were in the living room arguing about something, more than likely me. So I turned my ipod up higher and proceeded to the kitchen for some water. Refreshed , I walked on up the stairs grabbing a beer on the way. I needed a shower, but no one said drinking and showering were dangerous. My frustrations nicely taken out by that stupid kung fu dummy. I think I got a couple of splinters in my knuckles and elbows.

* * *

**Regina**

* * *

This shower was the best thing ever. The water pours down on you like rain overhead and then there are streams from different angles. It relaxed me so much. the steam rose and fogged up the doors, but I didn't care because If I couldn't see out, no one could see in.

That stupid song that Ruby had danced to was stuck in my head. I couldn't get it out. I found myself humming it as I luxuriated in this shower.

Once I was done I stepped out of the cubicle and reached for a Towel… there were none.

* * *

**Emma**

* * *

I walked straight to my room and retrieved a towel from the armoire just outside the bathroom door and headed out to the balcony to drink my beer and inspect my knuckles for splinters. I pulled my shirt off glad that my balcony faced the private back yard and had a huge tree growing right in front of it. the cooler night air blew, and made me feel so much better. I took a deep breath, then a swig from my bottle.

* * *

**Regina**

* * *

I thought I heard something just outside the bathroom door. "Hello! Hello?" I called out but there was no answer. I opened the door and peeked out wondering if Henry had tired of waiting for me. but there was no one there. then I remembered that one of these cabinets in the room held a towel, so I ventured out of the bathroom.

"Momma Gina?" I heard Henry and I ran back into the bathroom.

"Henry! I asked you to wait in the room!"

"But Can't I wait here?" He asked.

"No, I'm naked. Wait till I come to you okay?" I asked.

"Okay." Henry said and left the room again.

* * *

**Emma**

* * *

I found a couple of splinters. I took off my sports bra and pants, as I was headed toward the bathroom anyway. I listened to a little Arrowsmith as I took the last few swigs from my bottle. I sighed picking up my clothes to put in the hamper by the balcony door and headed inside.

* * *

**Regina**

* * *

I sighed in relief but needed to compose myself before heading out of the bathroom again. In a breath I ran out of the bathroom and Tripped on the stupid book the kid left behind and crashed into and unbelievably hard body. "What the fuck?" Emma said as the both of us toppled over on to the floor.

"Oh my god, why are you naked?" I asked taking in the view of the goddess beneath me.

"Oh my god why are you wet?" She asked. I stood up in shock just staring at the beauty that is my wife to be. "Oh my god you're showing everything cover it up for the love of god!" Emma protested reaching for the towel she had dropped on the floor.

That snapped me back to reality and I spotted the armoire with the towels and covered myself up. "What's the big deal it isn't like you don't have the same parts." I answered.

"It's different with you. And your nipples are hard." She said.

"There's a chill." I said folding my arms over my chest. "Your nipples are hard too." she mirrored my actions and turned away from me. "Explain yourself please?"

"Explain myself?" she asked. "I was outside!"

"And you didn't hear me when I called?"

"I was listening to music-" she started and interrupted herself. that was an annoying quality. "What are you even doing home? And then you just jumped me out of nowhere?"

"I didn't mean to jump you, your son had come in when I was looking for a towel so I had to send him to his room so I could run to the armoire to get it and I tripped with his stupid book and I fell into you!" I said.

She looked at the book then at me. "My son saw you naked?"

"NO!" I screamed. "You know what? Just go… go take your shower you stink!"

"Yeah yeah…" she said heading in that direction. "Nice Tattoo by the way." She said and closed the door. My god this weekend will be torture.

* * *

**A/N: How was that. Don't forget to comment bellow. I got to thank you all for the follows and reviews they light up my life. I hope you have a safe and sexy Valentines day. I am trying to post this story every Friday so don't forget to check back if you are reading as a guest. but don't stay a guest make an account and talk to me. I talk back. I really do. Anyway, If you read it and you like it, let me know it! 'Til next time, much love!-S.K. MUAH!**


	8. The Conversation

**The Conversation**

* * *

**Emma**

* * *

Regina and I Lay side by side as far away from each other as the king sized bed would allow. I was not about to sleep on my couch… and Regina was old… well older than me, and I know that stupid couch is lumpy. I took a side glance at her and she was staring straight up at the ceiling. A lot seemed to be on her mind. I, however needed to forget the tingling feeling her skin gave me all over my body.

She clearedher throat, and I glanced at her again. "So… so Naked." She whispered into the air.

"Can' we uh… not talk about this please?" I asked closing my eyes and trying to forget her Super bodacious body against mine.

She sighed and looked over at me. "So uh… what's the deal with you and your father?" Regina asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry… That question is not in the binder." I answered curtly.

"Oh really? I thought you were the one that said we had to learn all this-"

"Not about that I didn't." I interrupted. I didn't want to discuss my father. Though she effectively doused the tiny flame in my groin from having been felt up full frontal.

She insisted,"but if the guy asks-"

"NOT ABOUT THAT Regina, good night!" I said my voice raised. I didn't mean to yell, but I can't discuss my father with her.

We lay together in silence. neither of us daring to turn to face each other. staring straight to the ceiling. After a while, I looked out of the corner of my eye, and saw that she wanted to keep talking, and just as I cleared my throat to speak, she said. "I like the Psychic Network." I turned my face toward her listening.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I mean I really enjoy it." She paused and searched for something else. "Um… I took Disco Lessons in the sixth grade." She smirked at the next thought. "My first concert was Rob Bass and DJ Eazy Rock. I think Helen Mirren is sexy." I smiled at that.

I turned on my side to watch her face. She continued to look up at the ceiling unable to meet my eyes. "I don't like flowers in my house because they remind me of funerals. I've never played a video game." My eyebrows shot up in shock. "I read Wuthering Heights every Christmas. It's my favorite book." She bit her lower lip and glanced at me quickly. "I haven't slept with anyone in over a year and a half… and I went to the bathroom and cried after Archie blew up at me."

I blinked at the emotional creature that had presented herself to me. She shared things that I never thought she would. I know she thought it would make me hate her more… but… God' I like her so much more now than I ever did. I didn't say anything though. I knew there was so much more she wanted to say. So I listened.

"The um… bird tattoo? They are swallows…" she stopped and swallowed hard. "Got them when I was 16 after my parents died." She said swallowing again. "It's stupid," she said blinking back tears and turning her head away from me. "I'm sure there are many many other things, but that's all that I can come up with right now." After a few seconds she turned back to face me. and as she looked at me and blinked. "You okay?"

"Yeah… Yeah… I'm Just processing," I said softly. I know that she was vulnerable. I needed her to protect herself. I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to take on everything she just laid on my lap. I was starting to like her and I didn't want to, because I never wanted anyone to make me want to pin my happiness on them. She wanted to say more. I saw it in her face so I needed to defuse the emotions in the room. "So you haven't slept with a woman in 18 months?" I asked.

She closed her eyes and groaned. "Oh my god, out of all of that... Was that all you got?"

"That's a long time." I said, though I wasn't that much better off… but I'm a mom it's expected of me to have a sexless life.

"Yeah well I've uh… been a little busy." she said cheekily.

"Yeah…" I said and looked back up at the ceiling. a quiet descended upon us once more. This time it was less tense and a bit more companionable than ever has been. I smirked and decided to tease Regina about her age. "Who's uh.. Rob Bass and … uh…"

"DJ Eazy Rock?" she asked as if me not knowing was embarrassing to her.

"Yeah…" I said turning back to face her.

She looked at me with a mixture of incredulity and embarrassment. "You know, It takes to to make a thing go right… It takes to to make it out of sight." She sang quickly. I shook my head as if I didn't recognize it. Then I chuckled I couldn't continue. "What?" she asked

"I know who Rob Base is, I just wanted you to sing it." I said laughing out now.

She laughed and took her pillow and hit me over the head with it. "That's so mean."

I laughed a little and looked back up at the ceiling. "Regina?" I said softly.

"Yes?"

"Don't take this the wrong way." I said almost whispering.

"Okay." she said curiously waiting for me to say it.

I paused about what I was about to admit. "You are a very… Very beautiful woman." I said just above a whisper. It was breathy, because the air left me just before I said it. I looked over at Regina and she was trying to suppress a smile. her cheeks were rosy and I knew that maybe she liked me as more than her assistant. At least as a friend. Again I needed my wit to diffuse this different kind of tension. All I could come up with was. "I wanna rock right now, I'm Rob Bass and I came to get down…"

We both began to sing the next line together. "I'm not internationally known, but I come to rock the microphone."

She continued the line. "Coz I get stupid I mean-"

"It takes two to make a thing go right!" I cut in at a high pitch. Regina's laughter was like music. I had never heard it before and I needed more. "It takes two to make it out of sight!" I sang again. She laughed and let out a soft snort, I thought the most adorable thing I had ever heard.

"Get deep, get a little low." Regina said between giggles.

I tried to do the lines again but my throat started to hurt. "Oh god… I just can't anymore." I laughed and as we both laughed, we turned to face each other in the bed. It was a long time before we could stop.

* * *

**Regina**

* * *

I woke up startled the next morning. I was disoriented, not realizing at first where I was. I shifted and glanced at the bedside clock to reveal it was only seven am. I looked next to me. Emma was faced away from me asleep, then I saw a bedside mirror and noticed my wild curls about my head I looked around and reached for my brush at the bedside table and brushed and smoothed my bed head. Then reached for the lip gloss I had placed next to the brush the night before and put some on. pinched my cheeks and reached for a mint in my purse that sat there as well. then I lay beside Emma, Pressing myself a little closer, the front of my legs touching the back of hers in a sort of half spoon as I didn't wrap my arm around her.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Room service! breakfast in bed for the happy couple." Mary Margret's voice cut through the door.

I sprang up so much for Emma finding me cuddling. I reached out and shook her. 'Emma…" I said.

She moaned loudly. "Ohhh…"

I blushed and shook her harder. "Miss Swan!"

"Yes… Oh…" Emma made the weirdest noises in her sleep. I took my pillow and brought them down on her head.

"Emma! Your mother is at the door." I said firmly and she sat up straight.

"Here, wait…" She said and pulled the strings of her Cami down under her armpits then pulled me closer to her front and brought the blankets up to just below her armpits. I looked at her, she looked naked. "Lean back."

"What?" I asked and then she reached out and ruffled my hair.

"Are you wearing Make up?" she asked looking at me then at her self in the mirror on the wall.

"What? No!" I said as she leaned closer to me, then reached out and touched my thigh.

"Good you're wearing shorts stick a leg out of the covers, and get closer." she whispered.

"What are you…"

"Then she will think twice before waking me up again." She said and we settled together with her being the big spoon. There was another knock at the door.

"Um… come in?" I said nervously.

Mary Margaret stepped in and took in our tousled appearance and smiled nervously at us. "Good morning."

"Oooh That looks great." Emma said. "Cinnamon buns."

"You shouldn't have gone through all that trouble." I said to her mother.

"Oh nonsense, you're family, and baking reduces stress for me." Mary Margaret stated.

Then Her father walked into the room putting on an incredibly fake smile he said. "Is there room for one more?"

"Oh can we not do the Brady family meeting right now, we were kind of in the middle of… something." Emma stated sitting up and shifting a little to bring the blanket up over us a little more.

"Then why did you let us in?" Her father said, and I could have told her that would have been both of their opinion when she plotted this scene out. I rolled my eyes at her attempt to shock, then my mind turned at how fun it would have been had they come at a bad time indeed… The look on Mary Margaret's face though made the whole thing worth it and personally I think that was all Emma wanted anyway. she's is such a child. "Your mother and I had come up with a proposition." Those words brought me back. "I happen to think it's a terrific idea-"

"We want you to get married here tomorrow." Mary Margaret interrupted.

That shut the man up… though it looked like he wanted to present the argument with a little more finesse than his wife the politician had shown just then. "What?" I said.

"No." Emma said at the same time. I watched these two people in horror as Emma shook her head over and over.

"You're gonna get married anyway, so why don't you get married here, where we can be all together, and that way all of the town can be a part of it."

"NO… NO! It's Granny's big birthday we don't want to get in the way of it." I said.

Just then Henry bounded into the room. "Mommies you're getting married tomorrow!" Emma's father stopped him before he climbed into bed between what he assumed to be two naked women.

"uh…"

"An' guess what mommy I get to wear a suit and bow tie and carry some rings."

I looked at Emma then at her son. Emma wanted so badly to say no, but she just nodded to the boy. "We sure are son."

The parents rejoice, "We will do everything. Don't you worry about a thing." Mary Margaret said and turned to leave pulling the excited toddler and her husband out of the room.

Once they were gone, Emma groaned. "Oh my Gosh… when my mom finds out is a sham she is going to die. My son is going to be so screwed up. Oh God what kind of example am I setting? My father! what the hell is that with the whole wedding thing"

"Miss Swan calm down. They are not gonna find out they are just excited." I said and began to rub at her shoulders. her sexy muscular shoulders as I soothed her.. She hid her face in her hands and I began to get lost in thought as I rubbed. "It's not like we're going to stay married forever. We will be happily divorced before you know it. we'll be. fine! we'll be fine." I said and wished I could drop a kiss on those shoulders. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah…" then she looked down at my hands still rubbing at her. I looked at my hands and Jumped to separate.

"I need to go get breakfast." I said standing and reaching for the Trey Her mother had set for us.

"Yeah." she said and I disappeared into the bathroom. Touching her felt to good. I had to be careful with the method of comfort I would use for her. She watched me as I took the coffee and poured her some and handed it to her. "Yeah I think you're right. I think they will be fine they won't find out."

"Absolutely, cause everything is going to be great." I said picking up a plate with a cinnamon roll and brought it to her. I smirked. "I see, I'm glad I know how to cook, so I could keep my girl happy so she won't just up and leave."

She snorted. "Well I haven't left you yet Regina." she said.

I stopped. I keep forgetting this is as real as I made it. "You know what I'm Just gonna go."

"Where are you going?

"Just out for a walk." I said pulling on my sweater and a pair of slacks

"Okay, later…" Emma said and went back to eating her buns.

* * *

**A/N: That was it! I hope you enjoyed the awkward silliness in this chapter I did. More funny things to come. I am still trying to decide to differ from the movie and have them marry or just do like the movie did. It is way more romantic. Anyway loves, I would totally appreciate your reviews. I know I don't put it on here often enough, but those that review me know I appreciate them. They get many digital cookies from me! Remember I am posting these every Friday. So if you are a guest do come back next Friday definitely Saturday depending on the part of the world you are living and check your story. Until Next Time, if you read it and you like it, let me know it. Much love!-S.K.**


	9. The Stroll

**A/n: I have to apologise for the lateness... My computer didn't change my edits because it is acting out so you will find sooooooooo many on here as I am doing this on mobile. Also, I wet totally off script on this. Enjoy**

* * *

**The stroll**

* * *

**Regina**

* * *

I headed out of the bedroom and out of the back door of the house. I didn't want to run into any grown up I needed to think. "God Regina get your head in the game. This is a business arrangement. Nothing more." I told myself as I tiptoed out past a play area.

"Momma Gina!" I heard a little voice. I turned and in the playhouse I saw Henry's sweet little face peeking at me.

"Hey Henry." I said smiling at the boy.

"Come play with me!" He said

"don't get attached Regina.." I muttered to myself as I walked toward the little boy. he was going to be my undoing once this was over. I was feeling things for this little family. I couldn't allow myself to do that. "What are you playing Henry?" I asked.

"I'm decorating for the wedding. and This T-Rex is you, and mommy is this one." He said holding up a pterodactyl. Huh… interesting choice.

"Oh… okay" I said getting down and crawling into the playhouse which was big enough for Henry and me plus one other adult. It was intricate and femenine so I assume it was Emma's as a child. Though Henry had added some manly touches here and there, for where there should be dolls there were Dinosaurs and trucks everywhere.

"Here, You can be you, and you tell mommy what to do." He said.

"I'm not supposed to tell her what to do. We decide together." I said

"But Grampy said you were Mommy's boss." Henry said his little face twisted in confusion.

"Yes, but only at work." I said. "Our wedding is not work, it's a party."

"Oh…" He said looking around the room. "Okay so This is going to be our wedding Cake" he said reaching for our nearby football. "What do you think?"

"It's really big." I said.

"Yeah, I want it to be really bigger than us so we will always have cake." He said with a big smile.

"What flavor is it?" I asked.

"Cocolate." He said

"Ah… I like chocolate."

"Yes I like you better than the man I met at mommy's house when I went there." Henry said. "My daddy tooked me there to s'prise mommy and he was there." He said smiling at me. "He didn't like me."

That peeked my interest. I wondered how many men little Henry had met. "Did he sleepover?" I asked.

"No… mommy made him go." Henry said. "But he forgotted his shirt and mommy threw it out the window." I laughed. I could only imagine she didn't want the man in her home when her child was there. "Then you called her on the phone, I member 'cause she said she has to go see Regina. She tooked me to the lady next door and I ate cooked bananas."

I raised an eyebrow, "Did you like them?" He nodded. "I'm sorry Henry."

"Momma Gina?" He said his thoughts turned internal. "Do you love my mommy?"

* * *

**Emma**

* * *

What was I thinking. Regina was right. They would never find out what was happening. Besides, maybe we could go out on a couple of dates see what it is like. Not saying that I'd be the one ending her dry spell, but I really need to figure out what it is that is happening to me.

I got a text from Ruby shortly after Regina went for her walk. I reached for the phone and was happy to learn that the phone I had ordered from portland had arrived. They didn't have an iphone in stock here in Storybrooke so I had to special order it for her.

I got out of bed and got dressed quickly then headed downstairs. I kissed mom on the cheek to thank her for the cinnamon buns. "Where's the kid?" I asked.

"He is in the playhouse in the back." she answered.

"Sweet, we're going to go get Regina's replacement phone in town." I said.

"Remember we have a lot to do for the wedding tomorrow, stay down town." Mom said.

I nodded and jogged out to the playhouse. I heard voices inside. I heard Henry talking about the time I had kicked Graham out of my apartment when Neal showed up with him around Henry's birthday. I smiled when the only thing she had to say was ask about the fried plantains.

"I'm sorry Henry." she said softly. I got closer to the playhouse now that it seemed to be a lull in conversation.

"Momma Gina, Do you love my mommy?" he asked.

My heart pounded. "Uh…. Y-" she started but I decided I needed to interrupt her before she lied to my child.

"Hey guys! you ready to go to town?" I asked. Then I looked at Regina. "Your phone arrived this morning, you want to go get it?"

"Yes," Regina said and stood in the little house. The three of us stepped out on to the back yard and straight to my little bug in the garage.

"WHat the hell is this?" Regina asked looking at the car apalled.

I smirked. "It's my first baby. I've had it longer than henry."

"It's a death trap!" she said continuing to look at it.

"Fine then, we will walk." I said

"Mommy I don't want to walk." Henry said and reached for his booster seat that was always in the garage.

"Fine." Regina said opening up the door. I opened my door and let the seat move forward for Henry so that he could set himself up on the booster.

We drove toward the store and were greeted by Ruby. "Hey little man!" Ruby said picking up Henry.

"Hey Red." He said. I smiled because he had been saying that since I told him about how all names had a meaning. every time he thought of a name he asked me what they meant I told him I didn't know to most of them including mine. I told him that Henry meant Rules the Home. Then he had asked me what Ruby meant and I said Red.

"You are so smart you still remember that." Ruby said with a smile.

"My name means Rules the home. Mommy said that means I'm the king." Henry said. Then he looked at me. "Momm! What does Regina mean?"

"It means Queen." I said softly.

Regina looked at me and smiled. Then she dimured and hung back. Waiting for her phone I supposed. "A king and a Queen… Mommy I think the name Emma means Princess."

"It actually means Universal ." she said. My eyebrows shot up. "Like she is for everyone"

I looked at Regina wondering how she had even filed that in her memory.

"Well she is certainly for you" Ruby said and Regina blushed.

"That she is," Regina agreed and I wondered if she would like to date me too.

I clared my throat and looked away. "Ruby, where's my phone?"

"Yeah, Here..." she said handing me the box. I gave it to Regina and paid for the phone.

"Ms… Emma, I could have paid for that." Regina said.

"My kid threw your phone in the toilet, It was the least I could do."

She Looked at Ruby who looked a little perplexed at the way we were talking to each other and a glimpse of Henry. "He's our kid… I make more money than you."

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm loaded."

"I recall you said that your parents were loaded, not you." Regina said with a smirk.

I laughed, "Fine… It's a gift though. Next time."

She nodded. "Good… Is there a jewelry shop here? We have to get the rings for tomorrow."

"Sure let's go."

* * *

**Regina**

* * *

Emma walked along the sidewalk swinging Henry between the two of us. "Hey Emma, and Regina!"

I turned and there was the Mayor and Granny coming toward us. "Oh God…" I heard Emma grumble beside me

"We have a double dress fitting and a very tricky situation to keep you guys from seeing each other in your dresses. We do not have much time." Mary margaret said taking us both by the arm, sending Henry into Granny's arms. I immediately felt the loss of my newly acquired Son as if I had been taking care of him since birth. How did Emma stay away for so long.

Well Emma and I in the same store in two separate rooms trying on dresses and Mary Margaret and Granny shuttled back and forth between us. These women would not be satisfied. and the selection of gowns left much to be desired.

I stared at myself in a mirror with a gown shaped like a bell. It was large and so not my style. Mary Margaret walked into the dressing room and shook her head "it does not suit you," she said with a sigh. She looked at a thin gown in her hand. "This… maybe this would work. It isn't exactly a wedding style gown, but… will you try?"

I nodded and took the gown a silken off shoulder cross wrap dress that hugged my curves beautifully, the collar embellished with hand stitched beads in a mermaid style the train gathering up on the right side of my body. My breath hitched as I looked at myself in the mirror. This was it. and I wondered if I should be wasting this on a wedding I didn't really want. With someone who did not love me.

"Oh… Emma!" I could hear in the room next door. "that Gown…" I didn't hear Emma's response, she usually had something to say about whatever it is she was wearing. "Are you crying?"

"No…" I heard and I smiled at the answer because it was a watery answer.

"You're getting this one?"

"Yeah…" Emma stated… "Help me… There's a million buttons."

I laughed as silently as I could and made my decision about this dress… I Emma loved hers, I should love mine. I loved this dress. I checked out the price tag and nearly had a stroke. 10 Thousand… what the hell were the beads real gold? I looked the dress over I mean there wasn't much embellishment of fabric. No gold… but crystals and pearls. "Christ." I said and began to remove my dress as well.

"Regina!" Mary margaret said as she looked at me. Then she took in my look of desperation. "Oh honey… I don't care how much it costs, I'm buying!"

"I couldn't let you do that." I said pulling the dress off.

"You look beautiful." Mary Margaret whispered. "And you will look so next to my daughter who will be stunning."

Mary margaret paid for the Gowns, and headed off to do a Cake Tasting. Henry went along with them. I headed the opposite direction. I couldn't handle this… I couldn't do this We had to call everything off. "Regina!" Emma called. "wait, where are you going."

"I just need to go… I need to think." I said

"Do you know where you are going?" She asked following me into her little Bug.

"Give me the keys!" I ordered.

She got into the Car with me and handed me they keys. "What's going on?"

"Just shut up." I said starting the car toward a wooded street. "Let me think."

and she did. She didn't say anything for ten minutes. As we approached the town line she said again. "What happened."

"I forgot what it was like to have a family. To have someone give you everything you want just because they love you. You have that, and I keep you away from it."

"No you don't" Emma said.

"What if they find out this is just a reuse."

"They aren't going to find out!" Emma sated.

"How do you know?" I cried. Oh god… I didn't want this to be a lie but it was and all of this just made it feel weird.

"Because you told me so." Emma said and reached a hand to mine. "Turn here." she whispered, I did as I was told and we entered a wooded road. it was not much more than a path that lead to a clearing. "Stop the car."

I did so and put my head on the steering wheel and cried. "This isn't going to work."

She reached her arms around me and pulled me close. "It's not supposed to work… But we will make it work." she whispered to me and kissed my Temple.

I turned my head and looked at her. Her sea green eyes looked back at me not with fear or annoyance at this total break down but with concern and something else that I couldn't place. She raked my hair back behind my ear without breaking eye contact. I did break eye contact however, because my eyes continued to flick between her lips and back.

She got the hint and smirk slightly just before she eased her head forward and pressed her lips to mine. I licked at her bottom lip to see if she would grant me access. She parted her lips and my tongue reached out to explore the sweetness of her mouth.

Her arms pressed me tighter to her causing me to lift out of the driver seat. I straddled her lap and her hand disappeared from arround me and suddenly instead of sitting up she was lying on her back. I had to say this was much more comfortable. We explored each other, though we didn't take it too far. Emma's phone rang as her hand had begun to rub on my belly.

I Jumped and hit my head on the roof of the car. "Ow." I said.

She smiled and reached her pocket. "Mom?"

"No It's Henryyy." The little boy said as I could hear him since we were piled on each other.

I smiled and kissed her cheek softly. "What's up Henry?"

"Grammy says it's time for you and Momma to stop hanging out together." The kid said and I realize it was less than 24 hours from then that we would be getting married. I climbed off her lap and started the car.

"We will be home soon.

* * *

A/N: so I am having a really hard time with this computer. Just wanted to let you know this story is posted every Friday. Also thank you for your Reviews, favorites and follows. I am writing more SQ literature check them out, Inception and Reception same story two different point of Views. that is all, 'till next time, much love!-S.K. :

* * *

.


	10. The Wedding

**A/N: Hello! late Friday reading to you guys. I hope you are not disappointed with what I did here. I have a few twists for the ending and stuff so we should be cool anyway I just had to get back to script for this one- Enjoy**

* * *

**The Wedding**

* * *

**Emma**

* * *

"Fun fact about Emma…" I said as I led Regina into the house. "She likes Junk food and lots of it."

Regina wrinkled her nose and smirked. "You eat like a child."

Emma smirked. "And you eat like a diabetic grandma."

She gasped slightly offended. She was about to say something when My dad came up to us. "I would like to talk to both of you." Regina looked at him then at me and we both followed him out to his workshop. "Your mother is never to hear of any of this."

That made my blood run cold. what could he possibly have to say to us out in the workshop?" Then we saw him. Inspector Whale waited there for us with his stupid smirk.

"I told you I'd check up on you" He said coming toward us.

"What are you doing?" I asked dad. I looked to Regina and she stood silently taking everything in. If you had asked me this before I would have thought she would go all dragon lady on my dad. but I know she's really very insecure about this especially now after the car. The kisses that we gave each other still ghosting on my lips I wasn't going to let my father ruin that for me.

"I was called by inspector whale here and he says that if you're lying and he believes that you are, you Emma could go to jail." he paused. "So I flew him up here."

"Dad!" I said my anger rising.

"Luckily for you, your father here negotiated a deal for you," Whale said. "This offer will only last 20 seconds so listen carefully. you are gonna make a statement that this whole marriage is a sham and you are off the hook and she will go back to Canada. Is that a deal?"

Regina stood next to me. her body practically vibrated. I took her hand to soothe her. "Uh… Take the deal Emma." My dad insisted.

"I don't think so…" I finally said. Regina shot me a worried look.

"Don't be stupid Emma." My father said.

I got angry and turned to Whale. "You want a statement? Here's a statement." I squeezed Regina's hand and continued. "I have been working for Regina Mills for three years, Six months ago we started dating and we fell in love, she asked me to marry her and I said yes." I paused and turned to my father. "I'll see you at the wedding."

I stalked off, Regina followed silently. I don't think she really knew what she could say. I am not so sure there was anything to say. We walked silently to the house and straight into the room.

Once we got there, Regina sat on our bed and sighed. "So… Are you sure about this?"

I shook my head. "Not Really."

She stared at me thoughtfully and then said. "Emma… I really appreciate what you are doing but-"

"You'd do the same thing for me… right?" I interrupted. She didn't say anything. and looked down at her hands.

"Mommy! I'm waiting for my story!" Henry said bounding into the room. He took my hand and pulled. "Grammy said you were sleeping in the room with me."

Regina bit her lower lip. "Well I guess mom sent him to break up...whatever she thought we were doing."

She smiled slightly. "Go on, or Henry'll be back in here."

"Yeah… see you in the morning?" I asked hopefully.

She nodded. "yeah."

I headed to Henry's room and we read the story of Emma again. The kid conked out quickly. I stepped out in the hallway and saw the light to my room was on. I paced the floor wondering if I should finish that conversation with her. I knocked into the wall one of those times and Regina opened the door. I stopped and she stared at me. We stared at each other and I was glad we were getting married. I wasn't making a mistake. I was keeping her at my side as long as possible.

In two giant steps I closed the space between Regina and I. I reached out with my hands and pulled her face toward me for a kiss. I tangled my hands in her hair and I could feel her fisting mine. "Emma!" We heard and the both of us pulled apart.

"Tomorrow you will have the rest of your lives to do that." My mom said. "Now off to bed the both of you."

"See you tomorrow," I whispered.

Regina only nodded and headed back into the room. I lay next to Henry in bed and I just couldn't sleep I couldn't stop thinking of those lips on mine.

* * *

**Regina**

* * *

I did not sleep at all that night. I couldn't go through with this. I couldn't hurt these people. I couldn't put Emma in this position I loved her. I didn't need this tainted with this. she is only doing this because there is something in this for her. She gets to get the job she deserves. but the risks were too great.

The next day I was unable to see her at all. As I was rushed and prepared for this wedding. When I did see her, as we came out to the hall right before entering the chapel. She was wearing this pear shaped drape dress in rose. My breath hitched as I saw how beautiful and princess like she looked.

She swallowed thickly as her son took her hand and then mine and led us down the aisle toward the officiant. "Everyone please be seated… " the officiant started. The crowd did. I looked around and saw Mary Margaret teary expression. She was so happy for her daughter.

"You okay?" i heard Emma. I nodded and listened to the officiant.

"We're gathered here today, in this special occasion to celebrate the pure honesty of Emma and Regina's love." Honesty… my god shoot me. "We celebrate it here before their friends and family, because it is their friends and family that taught them to love." I couldn't do this anymore. I had to stop this right now. I couldn't let Emma throw her life away with me.

I raised my hand to halt the officiant. He stopped and said. "Do you have a question dear."

I shook my head. "No…"

"Regina?"" Emma asked looking toward me.

"Why is your hand up?" The officiant asked.

"I have something I want to say." I answered.

"Can it wait?" The officiant asked and I shook my head. So he signaled for me to go on.

I turned to face the sea of people in Emma's town expectant of what I had to say. I could no longer put up this farce because this business deal had crossed the line for me. "Hi there… thank you so much for taking the time out of your day to come here. I have a bit of an announcement." I started. I looked at Emma and she was as lost as everyone else. she couldn't believe what I was about to do.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked under her breath.

I ignored her and continued. "I'm a Canadian with an expired visa who is about to be deported…" I said and looked around the room as the inspector Whale sat up in excitement. "And because I didn't want to leave this country, I forced Emma to marry me…"

"Regina stop it," She said tears coming to her eyes.

"See Emma has always had this extraordinary work ethic… and I can see where she gets it now that I have met all of you. I have watched her work hard for me these years and I knew that if I threatened her career she would do whatever I wanted." I felt a sob rise to my throat. I didn't want to be this evil woman. I bit my lip for a bit till it went down and continued. "so I blackmailed him to come down here and to lie to you." I took a deep breath and looked up to the ceiling to keep the tears at bay. "And I thought it would be easy to do it. But it wasn't."

"Regina…" Emma whispered.

I looked at her directly. "It turns out it's not easy to ruin someone's life once you find out how wonderful they are." The sob finally escapes me, but I fight for control. "You have a beautiful family… don't let this come between you."

"Are you done?" Emma said she clearly wanted to say something else.

"Emma… this was a business deal and you held up your end of the bargain, but now it is over. I will fulfill what I promised." I said to her. Then I was off. "I'm sorry," I said to Mary Margaret, then I walked toward Whale and said. "You meet me at Granny's you are giving me a ride back to New York."

Once free of the stares I sobbed. I made it to the bedroom and tossed aside the bouquet and struggled to get the dress off through my tears. Granny came into the room and helped me out of the dress. "You know… If you love her now makes no difference You are still gonna be separated. You should have married her."

I shook my head as sobs still rocked me. "It isn't true. I don't want it to be forced I just want her to be mine. and blackmail is not the way."

Granny held me for a while after she was done with my dress. "Love comes to us in so many different ways.

"will you give me a ride to your place?" I whispered. She nodded and I finished packing my things hastily. But before I left I wrote Emma a note, and left it with the manuscript she has been trying to get me to buy, then I followed the old lady to her vehicle.

* * *

**A/N: so how was that? Okay 'till next Friday then? Much love!-S.K.**


	11. The Chase

**A/N: I'm sorry I'm late... I've been ill. I hope you enjoy it...sorry for any mistake.**

* * *

**The Chase**

* * *

**Emma**

* * *

I stood there stunned for a moment trying to process exactly what Regina had done. "Emma… What were you thinking?" Mom said, I looked at her.

I shook my head, "I don't, I don't know..." I said all I knew was that I didn't want Regina to go. I didn't want her to move to Canada.

"Emma, You lied to us." Mom said.

I stepped back and shook my head. "Stop mom… just… just let me get my head on straight, OK? I'll explain everything later." I said moving my way to the door. "I'm sorry," I said to everyone and I ran out of the chapel toward home.

I was a little slowed by my dress, but I was not to lose her not now. I opened the door to my room and her things were gone. On my desk she left the manuscript I wanted her to publish and a note. I picked it up and read it.

_Emma,_

_I know, I'm sorry … I just had to let you know this._

_You were right. This book is special. I lied because I knew publishing  
meant I'd lose you as an assistant but... you have an extraordinary eye, and I'll make sure we buy this before I leave.  
_ _  
Have an amazing life. You deserve it. - Regina_

As I read this note, Neil walked into the room. "Well, that was... crazy. You know, people are gonna be talking about this forever."

"Yeah…" I said thinking about what I just read and getting angrier by the second. This woman is infuriating.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

"Yeah. No…" I shook my head as I wadded up the paper in my hand. "I just feel... You know what the problem is?" I whirled to face him ranting, "You see, the problem is  
that this woman is a gigantic pain in my ass. First there's the whole leaving thing. I understand that. It's a sham wedding. It's kind of stressful. But then she  
goes ahead and she leaves this note." I threw the note at his chest. He watched it fall to his feet as I continued. "Because she doesn't have the decency,the humanity to do it to my face."

I began to pace the room and Neil placed a hand on my shoulder to calm me. "Emma…"

I shrugged him off. "Three years. Three years I work with this terrorist. Never once has she had a nice thing to say, and then she goes ahead and she writes this crap!" I shouted signalling the wadded paper on the floor.

"Emma…" he said with a sigh.

" None of that matters. We had a deal!" I said, my chest aching with unshed tears.

"Emma…"

"Sorry." I said finally letting out a sob. "I'm sorry. I just… She just makes me a little crazy."

Neil nodded. "Yeah. I can see that… So you're just gonna let her go?" I looked at him and thought about this dress how slow it would be for me to get to her in this. "Come on."

* * *

**Regina**

* * *

I walked into Granny's with the old lady, and inspector whale was there with a bear claw and some coffee. He signaled for me to sit. I did so with a sigh. "So, what now?" I asked watching him eat his sickly sweet pastry.

"Well…" He started around a mouthful of the cake, "now that you're leaving voluntarily,it all becomes very civilized." I nodded and sat back staring out of the window. "Once we arrive in New York, you have 24 hours to get your affairs together and head back to Canada."

"Right." I said in a whisper as I continued to stare out. I have come to like this little town in my short stay. I wouldn't move here, but I could see myself spending summer vacations and Christmases here.

I wondered what it would have been like if I had stayed. If I had married Emma. would she have ever fallen in love with me? I know we had kissed and it felt so right. But I just didn't want this to be forced, I wanted her to just want me.

* * *

**Emma**

* * *

Neil and I ran out toward my bug. Dad came out to intercept. "Emma, what's happening?"

"I got to talk to her." I said pushing through to get to the bug

"Why would you do that?" Dad said. I sighed exasperated.

"Stop you two." Mom said trying to break up the fight.

"It has nothing to do with you." I shouted ignoring mom completely.

"Just , stop it!" Mom said again trying to get between us.

I turned and headed toward the bug tugging at the skirt of my dress. Then he put his hands on me. "I'm not gonna let you do this." Dad said.

I pulled my hand from his grip. "I'm not asking your permission." Then I heard Henry scream and I turned to look for him.

"Henry!" I said racing toward my child. "Baby are you okay?"

He cried. "Stop fighting with Grampy."

"Henry…"

"Promise you won't fight again." Henry said. "He is your daddy."

I looked at my son then at my father. The two most important men in my life. "I promise." I said to my son I would do anything for him.

"Yeah me too Kid." Dad said softly.

"Promise I can come stay with you now mommy… You said…"

"I did, and you will baby. I'm not leaving you behind." I promised.

The kid hugged me tightly, he scared me. "Mama Gina went to granny's mommy." he whispered in my ear. I smiled at the Kid and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Then I ran as fast as I could to the bug.

"Where is she going?" I heard dad ask.

"David shut up! don't you see she loves her?" Mom said and i blushed as i shut the bug's doors. I wasn't sure about love, but I liked her a lot. The door to the bug opened.

"Let's go, there isn't much time." Neil said and I nodded starting the car off.

* * *

**Regina**

* * *

We finally got up from the diner and got into his government issued vehicle. He opened the back door for me as we were doing some sort of civilized perp walk. "Yep. You should've given up back in New York." He said once he got into his seat. "See… I'm like Eliot Ness. I always get my man." then he laughed at his own lame joke. "I'm that good."

I looked at him and rolled my eyes and watched Storybrooke pass by me in the window. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emma's yellow bug speeding toward us. My heart began to race. she was coming for me! But then she turned in the opposite direction we were going in. I sighed and resigned myself to the fact that Emma was free of me.

* * *

**Emma**

* * *

We parked at Granny's and I tumbled out of the bug and pushed my way inside. "Granny, is she gone yet."

"She just left. If you hurry you can catch her." I panted in frustration. "Tink's in the cruiser." Granny supplied.

I smiled and hugged her. Then I headed back out to the bug as I pulled out my phone to dial Tinkerbell.

"Hey there Em," was the answer that I received.

"Tink please pull Regina's car over till I get to her." I begged speeding off down the street. Half of my dress hanging out of the door. My dress is ruined I know but I didn't care. I had to stop her.

"Roger that Emma." Tink said. somewhere in the distance I heard a siren flare and I gave out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

* * *

Regina

* * *

five minutes into this drive I heard the police siren. I looked behind me an saw the sheriff's cruiser then up ahead as the town line was looming. If I floor it he can't stop me." whale said. "out of his jurisdiction."

"Why don't you just stop? it isn't like you're doing anything wrong." i said watching him, this was an adrenaline junkie I could tell. the car began to speed… but the cruiser did a little speeding of it's own and overtook our car and blocked the exit of the town. Whale slammed on the brake pitching me forward a bit.

"So close." he said and placed his hands on his steering wheel.

The tiny blonde officer stepped out of the cruiser and moved to speak to Whale. In the rear-view mirror I saw the bug hurtling toward us. Emma's dress half outside of the door. I smirked slightly and opened the car door. "Don't even think about it," Whale stated.

I turned to him. "I thought this got civilized," I said. "I just want to say a proper goodbye."

The bug stopped and Emma jumped out and ran toward me and held me tightly. I couldn't help but hug her back. "Regina… please… don't go."

"I have to… I can't.." I said a lump coming to my throat at the look of desperation she gives me.

"Listen, I'm not really into the whole baring your soul in front of anyone, especially not assholes like Whale. I know you're used to being on your own, and that you're comfortable with your life the way it is. I know you wouldn't have thought that we should be together. I know, because I felt the same. I don't exactly have a track record of gayness…" she stopped and looked at me.

I don't actually know the expression that I wore that made her panic. "I should shut up about that.. I'm bi okay?" I let out a breath I was holding. I didn't even know I was doing it. she seemed to have a lot to say so I just let her. "You know what I do know? I know that I'm tired of being alone, and I think you're tired of being alone too."

I looked down on my feet and she held my hand. "Emma…"

"Regina, Have you ever thought there might be a reason we've been together for the last three years?" She asked putting her hand under my chin to lift my gaze.

I smirked a little. "I'm your boss, you're my assistant… and I really liked staring at your ass."

her lip twitched a little. "I think your ass is nice too… Things change."

"Change how?" I asked.

"This started as a sham… yes we admitted that." She said toward the officials facing off beside us. "But Now, tell me the truth. When you left, were you relieved or sad that we didn't have an excuse to be together anymore?"

"What's your point?" I said feeling a churning in my stomach. what did she wanted me to say that I was starting to fall for her hopelessly?

"Well I am sick that you left, and if you feel sick too, then why shouldn't we just be together?" She said. and I furrowed my brows.

"Did you just say I make you sick?" I asked.

"Marry me Regina. I need you here with me. Marry me so that I can date you." Emma said and she was about to drop to her knees.

I stopped her and pulled her to me. "Yes… I will." I said and kissed my bride. The kiss was slow, and sweet. I lost myself in it.

"Well… I'll leave you to it then." Whale said. "I'll see you in eight days in New York."

We looked at him. "What, That's it?" Emma asked.

"Two hot chicks want to get down and dirty... " Whale said looking at us lasciviously. "Am I right bro?" he looked over our shoulder to the other occupant of the bug that I hadn't noticed till now.

Neil smirked, "You are one sick puppy." he said then moved to the trunk of the car I had been in to take my bags out. Emma led me back to the bug.

"We don't have to have the whole town. Our family is enough." Emma said.

"Our Family?"

Emma smiled. "What do you think?"

I smiled and kissed her before climbing in the back seat of the bug. I was marrying a family. That felt great. "Emma… Where do you live?"

"In New York?" She asked once she got settled in her seat.

"Yes." I answered.

"You're not gonna believe it." She said looking out of the window.

"After this weekend…" I said now really curious about how she lived especially knowing how she had grown up.

"I live two buildings down from you, at the Roxbury" She answered.

"On fifth?" Emma nodded. I was well aware of the Roxbury. It was my dream building.

"In the penthouse." She stated. "On the twenty fifth and twenty sixth floor."

"Wow…" was all I said for a few minutes. Emma looked back at me trying to figure out what I was thinking. So I told her. "We're staying at yours."

She laughed and turned back to look at the road. "Lets just get married first."

* * *

**A/N: soooo how was that? i hope im well soon this is hard!**


	12. The Beginning

**A/N: hey there... i am feeling much better... and i thought id update this here. this story is getting an epilogue which is probably the next chapter I'm not sure. anyway... this chapter... enjoy.**

* * *

**The Beginning**

* * *

**Emma**

* * *

"I know you will be happy." Mom said to me as she hugged me tightly to her. "I really like her."

I smiled and quirked a brow at her. "I can't believe you never told Dad about me and Ruby."

"You didn't tell him either, besides it didn't last long so it was irrelevant." Mom said and looked across to Regina and Henry. "Well till now."

I looked at them and smiled…As Ruby had come up to the two and Regina was actively glaring at the woman. "I think the Ruby thing is best hidden… I don't think Regina is fond of her at all." We laughed and I signaled. "I guess I better go over there."

I walked over to my family… my family and I wrapped an arm around my wife's shoulder. "Ruby, are you flirting with my wife?"

"Well you just said that this was fake… " Ruby said as Regina leaned closer to me unconsciously. I smiled a little.

"Ruby… Back off okay?" I said. then I turned to Regina and smiled. "It's not fake anymore."

Regina smiled at me, and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips that took me by surprise. "Eww…" I heard Henry's voice from below.

I looked down at him. "Eww? I'll show you … " I picked him up and smothered him in kisses on every inch of his little face. He giggled and giggled and I couldn't get enough of his laughter. God I loved this kid. I caught sight of Regina looking at us. her smile just as bright and beautiful as the time I had seen her read one of her favorite books we have ever published. She had confided in me that the book had made her unabashedly happy. I was distracted by the smile and Henry was able to scramble out of my arms. "You're happy?" I asked her.

"I am… Very." She answered. I took her hand and began to lean forward when my father came up to us and cleared his throat. "Hey…" I said sheepishly to him stepping away from my wife… I know I probably shouldn't feel weird about kissing Regina in front of him, but… everyone here knew this had started off a lie.

"Your mother and I have a gift for you." Dad said.

"Next weekend, in New York, a sort of Spa holiday couples Honeymoon." Mom said.

"You get the week to yourselves to do what you want get to know each other without the Kid, and after you come home from the Spa, Henry and his things will be there. waiting for you." Dad said.

"And Me of course." Mom said. I smiled. I took the envelope in his hand and looked at it. It was at the more Posh Spa's in New York one where I knew Regina had wanted to go to for years.

"Thank you!" Regina said having seen the name on the papers in my hand.

"Yeah, thanks." I said and Hugged my mom, then reluctantly my dad. "But I told Henry he was leaving with me."

"We talked to him Emma," Mom said. We told him that you would go first, and then He would join you." I smiled slightly and leaned toward Regina.

"Is that OK?" I asked.

"Emma, I have to admit it will be really very convenient to get my things over to your place and not have to worry that Henry will get hurt in the process." I nodded and squeezed her hand.

After the small reception was over Regina and I walked to my room and had decided to leave on our alone week in the morning. we had tucked Henry in bed together, and then finally we were alone in my bedroom suite. I looked at her in her dress. She looked so beautiful in it She put it back on for our wedding, I looked down at my dirty gown. The gown had been a little dirty at the hem from the chase. but they were the most perfect stains. it was my grand romantic gesture, like in a romantic comedy. It had worked. I got the girl.

"Turn around Emma," she said to me. I did what I was told me, and she began to unbutton my dress. I could feel the heat radiating from her on my exposed skin. I felt her breath hot against me and I wanted her to kiss my back.

I shivered and turned to face her once her hands got the tightest button unfastened. I stepped out of the dress and smiled at her. "Thanks," I said. "That dress is heavier than it looks." I said.

She only stared at me, Like she took me in I should feel self conscious. but I didn't "Could you?" She asked turning around for me. I did help her with her dress, I touched her like I wanted, because I knew the only reason she didn't touch me was because she was afraid I'd reject her.

She shivered and I kissed her shoulder as I helped her slide the dress off. She turned to face me, her Brown eyes searched me. "Do you really want to do this with me?" She asked. "I'm not very good at relationships."

"Neither am I." I said and pulled her closer. "But it's too late to turn back now."

She smirked. "This day has been… Incredible." She said reflectively running her fingers through my hair, which had found itself loose throughout my very active day. "I went from being a lonely and very singular one, to becoming part of a family. A family that… cares about one another. That… was why I couldn't deceive them anymore, Emma. I hope you understand that."

"Yeah, I get it." I said "I just need you to understand that I really am here to be with you. I want you to know… that I want you."

"You desire me?" she asked with a smirk and a quirk to her brow.

"Like you don't desire me…" I retorted with a devilish grin of my own.

"oh… I've never denied that… I am a lesbian, and you are hot…" she quipped and began to shed the slip that she had worn under her gown. Then she sat on the bed in her underwear and began to remove the hose.

"Do you not believe I'm Bi?" I asked walking over to sit next to her.

"Have you been with a woman before?" She asked and I scrunched my nose.

"I have…" I said and went no further than that.

"Oh my god, I've met her!" Regina said with a chuckle and began to pace the room.

"Regina…" I groaned.

She smiled and came over to the bed kneeling down in front of me. "How about in New York?" she asked thankfully spearing me embarrassment of having to tell her about Ruby. She placed a hand on my thigh just under my slip and unfastened my thigh highs from the garters. I hissed as I felt her fingers graze my inner thigh as she rolled the stocking down.

"I… ah… uh… ah..." I tried to answer. she glanced up at my face and grinned as she did the same to the other leg."A few."

She chuckled. "Why so few?" she stood up and just stood in front of me between my legs. I placed my hand on her hips and ran them down her thighs and back up. "I don't know how to hit on girls…" I said truthfully, and I look like a straight girl. Boys are easier."

Regina leaned closer and kissed me. I deepened the kiss and grabbed at the back of her thighs to make her straddle me. She moaned low in her throat, then pulled back. "How do I know…"

I looked at Regina. she was beginning to panic. she was tense in my arms, and her eyes were guarded. "Regina… I am willing to go to jail for you." I said softly. "I don't know that we will stay together, but I am willing to try. That is all I can do."

She nodded and kissed me again. "Was it good?" she asked softly.

I was confused and I scrunched my brow . "What do you mean?"

"With the other women." She clarified.

"I guess…" I answered then sighed. "I can't say that I have ever had mind blowing sex Regina if that's what you want to know."

She took a deep breath. "Okay… " she said and backed off… or she tried. I took hold of her hips.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Getting ready for bed." Regina said.

"Really?" I whined. "I knew I should have lied!"

She looked at me. "What?"

"Regina You are not the only one that hasn't had sex in a while." I said.

She smiled. "You wanna go?"

"Please… I ain't too proud to beg." I said. Regina laughed and kissed me again and we fell back into my bed to end a long long dry spell.

* * *

**Regina**

* * *

Henry ran into the bedroom the next morning and laid atop Emma and I over the covers because Emma would not let him under. I wondered what it would be like while we were all in New York. Naked sex would probably be out of the question I know now. "I totally forgot to lock the door after I went down to get that last bottle." she mumbled. I looked over at the discarded bottle of Champagne that Emma had retrieved for us between a couple of loud mind blowing orgasms for a very surprised Emma. I have many skills.

I chuckled and looked about the room. I reached up at the bedside lamp where a slip lay discarded. It was Emma's. I brought it under the cover with me and I could feel Henry Settle between us cuddled in his mother's arms as I dressed.

"Mama Gina what are you doing?" Henry asked.

"Uh…" what do I say to the little boy.

"Kid, Mommy and Momma Gina are not wearing any clothes." Emma opted for the truth.

His eyes went wide then he covered his eyes. "Why?"

"We packed up our jemmies last night for our trip today." Emma said.

I smirked and slid out from under the covers now having put the slip on. Henry settled in my spot. Emma watched me as I sought out the dressing gown that she had left on the floor because I was painfully aware that the slip was quite sheer. "I'm going to shower." I said

"Yup, Hey Kid could you go get grandma to make us all a big breakfast?" Emma said watching me distractedly. Okay!" The little boy said and ran out of the door leaving it wide open.

"Close the door." Emma said to me. I did so, and the moment I did she was out of bed and pressing me upon it with a searing kiss. "Let's shower." she said once the kiss was broken and walked her naked body into the en suite bathroom. I just watched her dumbfounded for a minute. "Are you coming?" She shot back over her shoulder.

I shook my head and joined my wife in the shower.

* * *

We arrived in New York eight hours later. Goodbyes were grueling for Emma even though with Henry it was only temporary. She was moody for much of the limousine ride back to the City. Yes, there was sex… of course there was sex. I had to make my wife feel better after all. There wasn't much working at all.

We walked into the Roxbury and I was breathless. The lobby alone was as luxurious as I had dreamed.. Emma walked toward the concierge and said." This is my wife Regina Swan- Mills I need you to make her a Key please… also…" she looked over at me then back at the man. " I need for someone to help my wife move some things to the penthouse later this week. Please find me a good moving company."

"Yes ma'am" He said as he handed her a newly programmed key card and the mail. She flipped through it as she just kept walking. She handed me the card without looking at me and continued checking her mail. She acted rich… _My parents are rich my ass_. I followed her to the elevator, and she placed a key card in the slot. she has the elevator go directly into her apartment… I have always wanted that. Her apartment was large and modern and clean… why did I expect a mess?

"The housekeeper comes once a week… yes I am messy, with the schedule I keep I cant be bothered to do more than the dishes." She said as if she were reading my mind.

"Why do you live like this?" I asked and was surprised when the elevator dinged behind me and they brought in our bags.

"Mom and Dad got it for me when I first came out here. said they needed a safe place for Henry to be in this city when he visited. "I pay for the rest of everything. It's why I don't own a car." She placed the mail in a basket holding other mail. "Ready for the grand tour?" She said to me with a bashful smile.

She took me on a tour of the apartment. The kitchen, media room, the guest rooms, Henry's bedroom and playroom, and our room being the last stop. It was the only room that was a mess. "I don't like the housekeeper in here."

I looked at the rumpled bed sheets, and a coffee stained dress draped on a chair by the dresser places where her clothes had been strewn haphazardly while she packed that Friday. "I see." I said and I wished I had magic to make them all clean. She pulled me over to a door in the opposite corner of her clothing explosion and said. "You can put your clothes in here..." It was a large dressing room, connected by the master bathroom suite. Her closet was also connected on the other side.

I let go of my bag and turned to face Emma. "Thank you." I said.

"Yeah… of course." she answered. "I'm gonna go change the sheets…" she said almost shyly and turned away headed down to a linen closet in the hallway. She was embarrassed I suppose so I helped her strip the bed and change the sheets, and she smiled at me. "It's gonna take some taking used to."

"We're not alone anymore."I said to her with a smile. And we wouldn't be alone ever again.

* * *

**A/N: how was that? let me know it! 'Til Next Friday!-S.K.**


	13. The Interview

**Yes... I am sorry I just haven't had the time! I do hope you enjoy this super short chapter as the story draws to a close. since it is chapter thirteen i may write a short epilogue... and you may not have to wait till next week to read it. I just need a few hours to sit and concentrate on just this story. AU's are difficult sometimes. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**The Interview**

* * *

**Emma**

* * *

"What is Regina's favorite color?" Whale asked, it was only eight days since we got married. She had moved her things into my house and thrown out a lot of my things... We argued constantly and fucked like bunnies... However I don't believe we covered this particular question.

"Well, that depends.. With clothes I think she really likes a deep mauve... Not purple, mauve, my wife is that pretentious. She likes the green in my eyes... But in general black." I answered hoping I had hit at least the right color in there somewhere.

"what's your favorite color?" He asked me.

I smiled. "Red... Because I know I look hot in it."

* * *

**Regina**

* * *

"I asked Emma what your favorite color was... What do you think she said?" Whale asked me and I froze. What would Emma say, how could I maneuver my way out if this. Between the moving, arguing and copulating, we had no time for such trivialities. Now if he wanted me to tell him where her most interesting stretch mark was, I'd be very well prepared.

I looked up at the ceiling as if it held some sort of answer. "Well it depends on what she was thinking of. " I'm sure she said black, as that's the color of most of my furnishings. But if we are talking about clothing it would be a deep mauve... Not purple, there is a difference. But my absolute favorite color are her eyes. That gorgeous shade of sea green."

"Mmmmmhmmm" he said and started scribbling something. I drained my neck to see what he was writing. "What is Emma's Favorite Color?"

"Red... It favors her and she knows it."

* * *

**Emma**

* * *

" does your wife have any defining marks?"

"She has a tattoo of two doves on the base of her neck" I said.

"Do you?"

"Are you kidding? I am a veritable road map... I have stretch marks for days." I answered.

* * *

**Regina**

* * *

Is your wife familiar with marks on your skin?" He asked.

I frowned. "Did she tell you about my tattoo… She told you about it didn't she?"

"Well I didn't say that.." Whale stated.

"The doves are special to me, she knows that." I continued.

"Does your wife have any marks?"

I sighed and thought of Emma. "No tattoos… " I smirked. "But there is this tiny little stretch mark of hers I love to…" I stopped myself and looked at Whale who practically leered at me. Disgusting. "No tattoos, lots of stretching scars due to pregnancy."

"What is Emma's Middle name? Whale asked

"Eva."

* * *

**Emma**

* * *

"What is Regina's middle name?" Whale asked.

"She was named after her father's mother. Adriana." I said and sighed I wanted this to be over I had to be home to greet Henry I couldn't wait to see my little boy. "Her father's name was Henry and her mother Cora. They died in a car accident as Her father was taking Cora to the Hospital to give birth to her Sister Zelena. The three of them died. Are we done now?"

"She told you all of that?" He asked in shock.

"Some… the rest was easy to find out I wouldn't want her to tell me anything she wasn't ready to tell me."

"Yeah I think we're done here."

* * *

**Regina**

* * *

"What is Emma's relationship with her family like?" Whale asked. I smiled wistfully.

"Her family is so lovely. and the people in their town… " I looked down at my hands and bit my lower lip in thought. "Her father and she were not very close, but in general… I think she loves them all. "She has a little brother named Neal who is a way in college so I didn't get to meet him. I wonder what he is like."

Whale nodded. "I've heard enough, we will inform you of our decision."

I stood and walked out to the hallway where my wife sat txting on her phone. "Ready for the Spa?" I asked her

She nodded and stood distractedly. "They're stuck in traffic… Henry hates Traffic."

"Relax… Let's just have our spa day." I said and led my wife out of the INS building.

We didn't get out of the Spa till almost Eight at night. I had managed to wrest her phone from her hands and to get her to forget Henry was on his way. She will be a full time mother again the moment she walks back into her home. She needed to enjoy the last few hours… well I needed her to. I had never been a mom and wasn't sure I could pull it off.

We rode the elevator in silence mostly. Our closeness becoming less evident and colder as she approached her home. It was frustrating and I was afraid that Henry would really destroyed the happy bubble we had formed this week in spite of the arguments we'd had.

At around the fifteenth floor I reached out and touched the small of her back. She looked toward me and I kissed her lips softly. "Now we are complete." I said softly.

Emma smiled and wrapped an arm around me. "Finally." she whispered.

I embraced her and pulled her as close to me as I possibly could and I kissed her long and deep I needed the heat to return. We did not need to be one of those couples that couldn't for lack of better words get it up once they had children. I tangled my fingers through her hair and deepened the kiss. I could feel her hands on my back and roam down to my bottom and grip just a little when the elevator dinged to indicate we had arrived at our destination. "MOMMY!"

A tiny voice rang out and little hands gripped at both of our thighs. we laughed and separated. Emma lifted her little boy into her arms and stepped inside our home. Mary Margaret smiled over at us and hugged me in greeting. "hey! I brought you some champagne to welcome you back."

"Really?" I asked and she brought me over to the kitchen. she popped the bottle open and served us three a glass.

"Mom, we have been home all week." Emma said taking her glass from her mother.

"I just wanted to take a moment to acknowledge this little family, because though it didn't start with the best purposes in mind. It has become a proper love connection." Mary Margaret said handing me my glass.

"Thank you." I said.

She smiled at me and raised her own glass. "To New beginnings!"

I smiled back and then looked at my wife and her son perched on her hip. She smiled at me and raised her glass. "To new Beginnings," she said softly.

I raised my glass and smiled at them both. "To new beginnings."

* * *

**A/N: so one ore chapter... one more little piece of this... I want to see what may happen I need you to tell me what would you like to see with this version of Regina and Emma. I may use the Epi to set up a sequel! Let me know! Til next time, much love! S.K.**


	14. The Epilogue

**A/N: Okay so this is it! I hope you enjoy ed this story.**

* * *

**The Epilogue**

* * *

**Emma**

* * *

"Oh God…" I said and bit my lower lip. Regina had my leg Up over her shoulder. She leaned on me. Her arms slick with sweat held her suspended over me. "Just so you know this is so not romantic."

Regina laughed. she looked beautiful when she was breathless. She slid the back of her hand over her forehead to wipe away some sweat. "Trust me you will thank me later." She said then pushed on my leg a little more. I groaned.

"Mommy? what are you and momma Gina doing?" Henry's voice rang out. Both Regina and I turned to him and smiled. Regina finally let me go and sat on her legs reaching out for our now five year old son. We had been together just a little over a year, and domestic life was almost bliss.

"Oh Henry, thank god you're here to save me. Regina is trying to kill me." I said allowing the leg that Regina had been stretching to fall.

Henry giggled and ran over to Regina who was still sat between my legs. He hugged her and pulled back. "Ewww, you're gross Gina."

"Excuse me?" Regina said tickling him.

"You're all wet with sweat." he said

"I don't sweat, I sparkle." Regina said.

I laughed. "I can make you sweat…" I said suggestively.

"Emma!" Regina said slapping my thigh. I hissed as she had gotten the sore spot.

"I thought you loved me." I whimpered. and sort of hugged my family with my thighs because they were still sitting there between them as if it were normal. I suppose for them it was.

Henry threw himself over and wrapped his little arms around my neck finally giving me a hug. "I do love you mommy."

I tackled him and kissed him over and over again. He dissolved into a fit of giggles as Regina finally stood from where she was and I could move to tickle him without fear of injuring her.

"I better go see about dinner." Regina finally said pushing off the back of the couch.

I let go of Henry I move to stand. "Wait! It's date night!."

Regina looked over at me with that gorgeous eyebrow quirked. "Are we taking our son on our date?" She asked. I smiled She knows I loved it when she used our in reference to Henry.

"It's Neil's weekend," I said Grant it Neil was late in getting him but Traffic into the city was ridiculous.

Neil got Henry one weekend a month. and he made the Trip religiously. Regina and I appreciated it, because we set it aside for us alone. NO work no Henry… Nothing but Sex. I was excited.

Regina smiled. "Well then I guess I better get ready."

* * *

**Regina**

* * *

"So are you still willing to do that for Us?" I asked Neal We stood together at the Kitchen Bar as Emma chased Henry around the apartment getting his things together.

"As long as I get to participate in some way," He answered.

I looked around to make sure Emma was not near. "I'm planning on bringing it up tonight."

"Good luck." He said just as Henry's little feet could be heard running toward his father. I smiled at him then turned to the boy Neil had scooped up. I gave Henry a kiss in the cheek.

Emma did the same and Hugged Neal goodbye. She fussed over Henry giving Neil directions as if he hadn't ever taken the boy before.

"Emma, This is Neal for Pete's sake." I said pulling her back.

"I know… I just… " Emma said then shook her head. "See you guys later."

Once they were gone, I pulled Emma to me and kissed her. "Where are we going today?" I asked.

"I thought we'd go to Tavern on the green to celebrate you being made partner." Emma said. I smiled wider. Not that I had forgotten that I was partner at the publishing house, but I just couldn't stop smiling about it.

"That sound's lovely Emma. Let's go." I said and we headed toward the Elevator.

We enjoyed a leisurely dinner. and I waited to bring up something pressing on my mind till were was a lull in the conversation. There just wasn't one, and then she took my hand and we headed out to a cab. "Hey…" Emma said as we waited. "You've been a little off all night."

"Have I?" I asked

"Yeah, is there something on your mind?"

"You could say that." I said taking her hand. A cab appears and she pulls me inside.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I love Our family. I love how you and Henry make my day so beautiful. I never thought about kids until he came and I am so glad the two of you are in my life." I said

"That's what you were thinking about?" Emma asked.

I nodded, "I want another baby. One that is hours. Your's mine and Henry's"

"What?" Emma asked a little shocked. "Regina He's"

"Eww no… We could ask Neil if he will donate, that way Henry and our baby would be genetically similar. we could even both extract eggs and randomly implant them so it doesn't matter who mothered the child."

"Are you serious?"

"I think Henry could use a playmate." I said.

Emma looked out the window as we rode in the car.

"Where To Lady?" The cab driver finally said after having driven off ten minutes now in whichever direction he wanted.

"Roxbury." Emma stated absently..

The driver pulled a U turn and muttered something about TMI and the lack of partition

"what are you thinking?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Was all she said.

"Yeah?" It came out like a breath. I didn't realize I had been holding all of that in.

Emma turned those beautiful green eyes towards me. "Yeah, your turn."

I laughed and kissed her. "Oh Emma…"

She leered at me and wiggled her brow. "So… Let's take this weekend and start trying." She said kissing my neck.

I shifted a bit in my seat and laughed, "You do realize you can't right?"

"Hell I can try!" She said with her incorrigible smirk in place. In a year I have gone from a bitter lonely woman to a wife and mother and I couldn't be happier. I couldn't have asked for a Happier ending than this.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it, Thanks for reading!-S.K.


End file.
